Issei fulfilling his dream in a strange way
by williamjamsephillips
Summary: A month after defeating Kokabiel, Issei comes back early from finishing a contract and overhears the girls talking bad about him and how much their boyfriends are better than him. He feels his heart break, but he's immediately comforted by Koneko who just came back from her mission. After that day, Koneko won't leave him alone, scares away any girls. Full summary inside.
1. Heartbreak and new love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool dxd or any characters. Ichiei Ishibumi does.**

**Summary: ****A month after defeating Kokabiel, Issei comes back early from finishing a contract and overhears the girls talking bad about him and how much their boyfriends are better than him. He feels his heart break, but he's immediately comforted by Koneko who just came back from her mission. After that day, Koneko won't leave him alone, scares away any girls not approved by her from approaching him. She will do anything to make him happy. Even going as far as collecting a special harem for him with or without his permission.**

**Hello everyone. This is one of the new stories I'm planning on writing. This is the first story that is not Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It was on my back burner along with all the other ideas people gave me. I did not come up with the title. I will be writing new stories for the next few weeks and updating my other ones. A friend of mine gave me this idea and I decided to do it. I love the character Koneko, she's just too cute especially when she's in her nekomata form. So my friend admitted that this idea came from reading stories on Issei being betrayed by his harem. This won't have shit ton of action like other dxd stories, it will be more humor with Issei adjusting to his new life of attracting lolis who want/love him too much xD. They'll all be aggressive towards Issei. So there will be no big tits in the harem xD. The ORC girls will be jealous. The characters will be OOC. I mean if you want canon, go read the LN. Of course there will be lemons. I'll post the harem at the end. This will be pretty fun to write. I will be uploading chapter 2 also because I had this story on wattpad for days. If you want to see the pictures of the harem, you'll have to look at the wattpad version. Please don't repost my cover image. I paid for it. Thanks.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Ddraig**

**"Ddraig talking"**

**'Ddraig thoughts'**

Issei sighs as he finally finished fulfilling his quota with contracts for the day and quickly heads back to the ORC where his beautiful Rias awaits for him. "At least I can go see Buchou and tell her that I finished earlier than expected" He said to him with a small smile. His smile immediately vanishes when thinking about Rias and his female friends ignoring or treating him coldly.

**"Why do you even like those girls? They don't treat you right partner. Don't get me started on that red headed girl Rias, but ever since that fallen angel was beaten she started to treat you as a slave." "She doesn't show you any affection anymore. You need someone who will love and always be there for you."**

Issei smiles a bit at his partner Ddraig. "I'm sure they're just busy and don't have time for me" He said with a small frown. "Thanks Ddraig. I know that I'll always have you behind my back" He said softly as he gently rubs the boosted gear.

**Are you trying to convince me or yourself that they still care about you partner? The only ones I can think of that still do is that nekomata and nun, but she still hits you when you're thinking of something perverted. The nun treats you like an older brother though.**

Issei doesn't say anything at all because Ddraig is right about only Koneko caring about him. "Haha I see you find me being hit funny." He said sarcastically to the laughing dragon inside the boosted gear. He smiles brightly as he looks down at his partner. "Thanks for cheering me up. I can always count on you being there for me." He said to him.

**Of course I find it funny hearing the little girl hit you for drooling over that big breasted red-headed girl. 'Hmph what's so good about having big breasts. They sag when getting older and you don't need them when you have a cute girl right in front of you' **

**'He' doesn't say anything, but inside 'he' wants to hug and tell him that someone loves him, but 'He's' stuck inside the boosted gear.**

Little did Issei know his partner is secretly a cute girl who is in love with him, but also jealous of the big breasted females in the ORC.

Issei doesn't know what Ddriag is secretly thinking and decides to speed up his reunion with Rias. As soon as he's about to enter the club, he hears Rias talking. He stops and eavesdrop on the conversation wanting to find out her true feelings to him.

"I'm glad that perverted fool is gone. Sometimes I think it was a bad idea to resurrect him" Rias said with a small frown.

Issei's eyes widened at what Rias just called him. He feels his heart crack and tears to leak out of his eyes.

**"Partner you need to stop and leave or you'll get hurt more."**

Issei ignores Ddriag and continues listening.

"Ara Ara. He just loves you a lot Rias" Akeno said giggling a bit.

"Don't say that Akeno, I'll throw up" Rias said to her queen.

"Onee-sama should I continue pretending to be his friend?" Asia asks the red headed female.

Issei grits his teeth as he feels another crack appearing in his heart.

**"Partner stop, I don't want you to get hurt more." Ddraig is losing her mind wanting to protect her secret love from pain.**

Issei ignores Ddraig and continues to listen to Rias and his 'friends' belittling him.

"Yes Asia, we still need the Red Dragon Emperor on our side" Rias said nodding at her bishop.

Asia nods at Rias. "Okay Onee-sama" She said to the red headed girl.

"I can't believe I wanted to have his children. He's really weak and too perverted" Xenovia said with a small frown.

"Where has my nice childhood friend Issei gone? He was replaced by this perverted version of him" Irina said shaking her head from side to side.

Issei gasps as he feels two more cracks appearing in his heart.

"Is that why you have a boyfriend that looks just like him?" Xenovia asks the angel teasingly with a small grin.

Irina blushes deeply at her friend's accusation. "Hmph leave Ken alone. So how is your boyfriend?" She asks the blue headed girl.

Xenovia blushes as she answers Irina. "Kevin is really amazing. He knows how to use a sword and fight with it." She said to her with a small grin.

Issei's eyes widened at what Irina and Xenovia said about having boyfriends. _No wonder they ignored and treat me coldly. It makes sense now._

**"Partner are you okay?" Ddraig asks him a bit worried.**

Issei smiles a bit at his worried partner. "I'm fine. I just found out why they ignored me" He said to Ddraig with a fake smile. He continues eavesdropping on his mistress and 'friends'.

"That's great Xenovia. I'm happy for you" Irina said to her friend with a small smile. She turns her attention to Rias. "What about you? How is Eiji?" She asks her curiously.

Rias gets a dreamy look as she thinks about her loving boyfriend. "He's the perfect boyfriend. He's kind, caring, he's not as perverted as Issei. He knows how to treat a girl" She said to Irina.

"Ara Ara. You got that right Rias. Eiji is dreamy, I can't wait to lose my virginity to him" Akeno said with a wide grin.

Rias laughs loudly at what Akeno just said. "Not if I have anything to say about that. I'm losing mine to him first" She said to the black headed girl.

Issei's breathing becomes heavy and his heart completely shatters after what Rias just said about giving her virginity to Eiji. He's about to collapse, but finds himself being wrapped around by arms making him stiffen. He looks behind himself and finds the cute loli Koneko. "What are you doing here Koneko-chan?" He asks her as he tries his best to be strong in front of her.

Koneko frowns a bit at Issei. "Senpai, I heard everything they said about you." She said to the brown headed boy.

Issei collapses in Koneko's arms and buries his face in her chest. "Why do they hate me?" he asks in between cries. "Reynare was right about no one loving me. They'll all betray me" He said in between sobs.

Koneko pulls Issei's head away from her chest and slaps him on the face. "Don't believe what that fallen angel said. There's a person that loves you" She said to him while blushing lightly.

Issei looks at Koneko with a soft expression. "Who will love a perverted fool like me?" he asks her sadly.

Koneko slaps Issei again on the face. "Senpai you're looking at her" She said to him with a small smile.

Issei's eyes widened at Koneko's confession while his face turns crimson red. _Is she telling the truth? _He quickly shakes his head to get rid of the doubts of the white headed loli. "Thanks for cheering me up, but I don't feel like going to the club. I'm going to go home" He said to her with a small smile.

**"Yes thank you for not betraying my partner and cheering him up" Ddraig said to Koneko.**

Koneko smiles a bit. "You're welcome Red Dragon Emperor" She said to him. "Okay Senpai" She said to Issei.

Issei pulls away from Koneko before standing up and gently rubbing her head. "I'll see you tomorrow" He said to her before leaving.

Koneko blushes lightly as she feels him rubbing her head. She wonders if he'll be interested in rubbing her secret cat ears that she hides.

**"I need to talk to you when we're home" Ddraig said to him.**

Issei nods at Ddraig. "Okay partner" He said to him with a small smile. He feels a bit happy knowing that at least one person didn't betray him.

Back to Kuoh Academy

Koneko waits for Issei to be gone before turning her attention to the ORC. She grits her teeth while thinking of her Issei crying because of them. Her bright eyes darken at the thought of her beloved being hurt by anyone especially girls. "I'll love and protect you senpai. You don't need anyone else except your koneko-chan" She said in a possessive tone of voice. She's been in love with him secretly since the first time that she saw him, but she didn't say anything because he only wanted girls with big breasts. Her hitting him because he secretly thought of perverted things was her way of showing her feelings towards him. She walks into the room and sits on the couch before taking out something sweet to eat.

"Oh Koneko-chan, you're back. Did you finish your mission?" Rias asks her rook.

Koneko silently nods at Rias as she hands the contracts to her.

Rias smiles somewhat at her silent Rook. "Have you seen Issei?" She asks her with a small frown.

Koneko feels rage coursing through her body, but she quickly gets rid of it before answering. "Yes, he said that he wasn't feeling good and went home" She said to the red headed girl as she takes out the contracts she stole from him and hands them to her. "These are his contracts" She said to her before eating another piece of candy.

Rias frowned a bit when she felt like she was drowning for a second before quickly going away. _I might be just imagining something. _She smiles a bit at Koneko. "That was really nice of you to do that for my Ise" She said to her rook.

Koneko glares at Rias for saying that Issei is hers, but she quickly nods. _Senpai won't be yours anymore, he's mine now. _She knows that his dream is to be a harem king, and she might have to share him with others that she approves of. She won't let him ever get hurt again by sluts like her mistress or the nun.

"Onee-sama, Koneko seems strange" Asia said to Rias with a small frown.

Rias shakes her head. "She's always like this, just let her be and make sure to keep pretending to be Issei's friend" She said to the nun. The sound of glass breaking causes her to look at Koneko. "You need to be more careful" She said to the nekomata.

Koneko dropped a glass after hearing Rias tell Asia to keep pretending to be Issei's friend. She felt so much rage going through her body that she wanted to go over there and attack her mistress and the nun for using her beloved Issei. "Sorry Rias-sama" She said to the red headed girl while looking down.

Rias sighs a bit as she smiles at Koneko. "It's okay, just be more careful" She said to the white headed loli.

Koneko nods at her mistress as she resumes eating her sweets while listening to them talking. She wants to go to her beloved and hold him in her arms instead of being with them.

Issei's house

Issei locks the door to his room before laying down on the bed. He doesn't want Rias or the other girls coming into his room now that he knows they have been using him. "What do you want to talk about Ddraig?" He asks his partner.

**"I want to show you something. Come inside" Ddraig said to Issei.**

Inside the boosted gear.

Issei tilts his head to the side curious on what his partner wants to show him. "Okay Ddraig" He said as he closes his eyes and imagines himself in the boosted gear. "I'm here" He said loudly as he looks around the space.

**"Great. I've been waiting for this moment ever since I woke up" Ddraig said to Issei in a female voice.**

Issei's eyes widened when he heard his dragon partner talking in a female voice. "Ddraig you couldn't possibly be female right?" He asks while blushing lightly.

**Ddraig giggles loudly as the dragon nods at Issei. "Yes, my issei. I've always been female, but I pretended to be male" She said to him softly.**

Issei's face turns a dark shade of red at his partner admitting that he's always been a female. "W-wait if you were always female. You didn't spy on me when I showered right?" He asks her as he shivers a bit at that thought.

**Ddraig grins widely as she nods rapidly. "Ooh I did. Those were one of my favorite scenes getting to see you in the nude" She said to him as she licks her lips a few times.**

Issei blushes furiously at what Ddraig just said to him. "You're just as perverted as me, so now you can't complain about me talking about breasts" He said to the red dragon.

**Ddraig glares harshly at Issei. "I may be as perverted as or more than you, but I don't want you talking about those big sacs of flesh" She said to him angrily.**

Issei sighs as he nods at Ddraig. "So, do you have a human form?" he asks her curiously.

**Ddraig nods as light gathers around her body and she changes into her human form.**

Issei's eyes flew wide open as he looks at his cute partner. "Wow, now I know why you hate big breasts. You're just as flat as Koneko-chan" He said to her teasingly with a small smile.

**Ddraig glares at Issei harshly at what he just said to her. "Don't say that Baka. Anyway having breasts half the size of your head will end up sagging when getting older" She said to him as she crosses her arms over her chest while pouting.**

Issei laughs a bit. "Okay I understand Ddraig. I think you look really cute, but not as cute as Koneko" He said to the red headed loli.

**Ddraig blushes lightly at Issei's compliment, but on the inside of her head she's jumping up and down while shouting that he called her cute. "My name is Ai. You don't have to call me Ddraig anymore" She said to him with a small smile.**

Issei smiles brightly at his partner and nods. "That's a nice name. It means love and affection right?" He asks her softly.

**Ai nods at Issei. "Yes, you're right" She said to him softly.**

"So why did you want to show me this?" Issei asks her curiously.

**Ai frowns a bit as her eyes turn completely white and an angry symbol appears on her head and she gets bigger while Issei becomes smaller. "Are you that dense? Can't you see that I did this because I wanted to show you that you have someone that loves you" She said to him angrily.**

Issei shudders a bit as he sees himself getting smaller while Ai got bigger. "Okay. I understand Ai. You're my cute little dragon" He said to her while blushing deeply.

**Ai stops being angry and instead her face turns apple red. She couldn't continue being angry at Issei after what he calls her. She returns to her normal size. "Good, I don't want you wasting tears on that red headed slut and her whores when you have two girls that love you" She said to him with a small smile.**

Issei nods at Ai not wanting to get her angry again. He gets a determined look. "Can you train me? I don't want to be weak and get my love ones killed" He said to her with a small smile.

**Ai likes Issei's determined look, so she nods at him. "Of course, we'll beat white" She said smiling brightly at him.**

Issei feels happy because he has a cute dragon and nekomata that loves him. _Gah am I turning into a lolicon like Matsuda? _His eyes widened in horror at that thought. "So is white also a female or is he the reason why you pretend to be male?" He asks her a bit curious.

**Ai giggles a bit at Issei. "Of course white is female and no she doesn't have big breasts like that red headed slut" She said to him with a small grin.**

Issei's face turns crimson red at what Ai just said about his rival's partner being a loli. "Great, I'm attracting lolis now" He said laughing loudly.

**Ai grinned widely at what Issei just said. She can't wait to see when he finds out about the two strongest dragons being lolis. 'This is going to be fun'. "Well you should rest because starting tomorrow after you tell your mistress about leaving for awhile. I'll be pushing you to your limits" She said to him.**

Issei nods at Ai. "Okay, I'll make sure to tell Rias that I'm leaving on a trip to become stronger" He said to the red headed loli.

**"Good now leave. I want to rest too and don't have too many naughty dreams about me and your cat lover" Ai said to her partner teasingly with a small grin.**

Issei blushes furiously as he hurries up to leave, he doesn't want to be embarrassed by his partner.

**"I love that cute fool" Ai said as she changes back to her dragon form to conserve energy and goes to sleep.**

Back to Issei's room.

Issei still couldn't believe that his partner is a cute girl who loves him. He makes sure to put a piece of paper that says he doesn't want anyone coming into his room tonight before locking the door and going to sleep.

Kuoh Academy-ORC

Rias sighs as she finally finishes the paperwork. "Good job everyone on fulfilling your contracts. Lets go home" She said to her family.

Koneko nods silently at Rias, but on the inside she's excited to go home to her Issei.

Kiba wanted to go to Issei's house and comfort him in his true form after finding out what 'his' mistress said about him from Koneko. _I'll just tell him tomorrow that I'm not a boy. _She giggles a bit at that thought.

No-one thought it was strange that Kiba giggled like a girl because they know that he's really a girl that's pretending to be a boy because she didn't want to be harassed by males.

Everyone leaves the academy and makes their way to Issei's home except for Kiba who goes to the mansion near-by.

Issei's home.

Rias and the girls walk into the house and to 'their' Issei's room, but immediately stop in front of the door.

Rias reads the paper and frowns a bit. "Looks like we'll be sleeping in the guest room tonight" She said to the girls.

Rias and the girls leave except for Koneko who waits for them to go into their room before knocking on the door.

Issei groans a bit when he hears a knock on the door. "Leave me alone tonight" He said loudly to the person on the other side.

"It's not Rias-sama. It's your Koneko" She said to Issei through the door.

Issei's eyes widens while his face turns blood red. He gets off the bed and walks to the door. He unlocks and opens the door, but as soon as he does he's tackled to the ground by the cat loli.

"I missed you my issei" Koneko said to him in a loving voice as she nuzzles against his chest.

Issei blushes furiously as he moves one of his hands down to her head and rubs it. "I was sleeping Koneko-chan. Didn't you read the note outside?" he asks her as he shuts and locks the door.

Koneko pouts a bit at Issei. "Of course I did, but there's no way I'm not going to sleep with my Issei" She said to him while blushing lightly.

Issei couldn't believe that this was his quiet and cold kouhai that beat him up for his perverted nature. He sighs a bit. "You know Koneko-chan, you're completely different than when you're in the ORC" He said to her softly.

Koneko giggles a bit. "Of course I had to pretend to hate you because you loved big breasts" She said to him with a small frown.

Issei blushes in embarrassment as he nods at her. "I see, but I'm glad you're showing your feelings and emotions more" He said to her with a bright smile.

Koneko nods at Issei. "I'll only show this side to you, my Issei" She said to him in a loving voice.

**"Issei it looks like you have a cat that's crazy in love with you." Ai said to him teasingly.**

Issei blushes deeply at what Ai just said to him, but he nods at her. He looks down at his cute kouhai happily. "Okay you can sleep with me tonight" He said to her.

Koneko smiles brightly as she gets off Issei and stands up.

Issei gets off the ground and lays down on the bed. He pats the spot next to him.

Koneko curls up on Issei's chest instead of sleeping next to him. "I love you Issei-senpai" She said to him as she closes her eyes and drifts off to dreamland.

**"Just like a cat. She's just too cute" Ai said giggling a bit.**

Issei agrees with Ai. He blushed deeply after hearing what Koneko said before going to sleep. He sighs a bit. "Goodnight my cute dragon" He said to Ai before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**"Goodnight my handsome mate" Ai said as she goes back to sleep.**

**End of chapter: Well this was fun. I've read my share of Issei betrayed by his harem fanfics with some having to use google translate to read. So, we find out that Koneko always had feelings for Issei since the first time she saw him at the academy. She had to hide them because she knew that he only liked girls with big breasts, but now she doesn't have to hide her affection and love because Rias just gave her the opportunity to have him. Issei finds out that his fateful partner is a cute red headed loli who loves him too. This is going to be a lot of fun to write :D. Next chapter There's a new transfer student in first years, Issei finds out a secret from another member of the club and he starts his training with Ai.**

**Here's the harem. **

**Main: Koneko Toujou. **

**Fem Ddraig-Ai **

**Fem Kiba-Kobato **

**Ophis **

**Kunou **

**Fem Albion-Sagiri **

**Fem Great Red-Akane **

**Fem Gasper-Shinobu **

**Fem Millicas-Milly **

**So that's all for now towards Issei's loli harem xD. Don't worry I'll age up Milly, she'll be about 4 years younger than Rias. That makes her 15. She'll be the same grade as Koneko and Gasper. She'll be transferring to Kouh next chapter. Let me know if you want to add someone or change them into a loli. Ex: Gabriel turning into a loli angel, Sirzechs turning into a loli demon king. etc. Read and Review. More Reviews=Faster updates. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool dxd or any characters. Ichiel Ishibumi does.**

**Hello again. So for the last two days, I was trying to decide if I should post this on my fanfiction account. I decided that I will, but there will be no pictures sadly. I'm happy that 19 people viewed my story, but it would be nice to see some comments xD. Don't worry I'll be updating my other stories too. So, in this chapter Issei meets Milly again after he saved Rias from Raiser. I decided on Sirzechs being a loli demon king and Gabriel, a loli angel. Milly will be the little sister of Rias because Sirzechs is a loli xD. Grayfia is just her queen and maid.** **Hope everyone likes this story :).**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Ddraig**

**"Ddraig talking"**

**'Ddraig thoughts'**

**New Student, Kiba's secret, and Issei leaves.**

Morning comes quickly, Issei opens his eyes and yawns. He feels something heavy on his lap causing him to look down and immediately find Koneko sleeping there making him blush lightly. "So yesterday wasn't a dream. They really replaced me with other guys" He said to himself with a frown as a small tear leaks out of his eyes and down his face.

**"Ise-kun you don't have to think about those whores. They don't know what they lost" Ai said to her partner softly.**

Issei nods at Ai. "I know, but it still hurts" He said to his partner as he grabs his chest where his heart is at.

**Ai grits her teeth and promises to hurt those sluts for hurting her Issei. "You don't have to worry about them. You have that cat, but also me" She said to him in a loving voice.**

Issei's face turns several shades of red as he nods at Ai. "Thanks for loving me Ai" He said to her with a bright smile. He looks down at Koneko and gently rubs her head.

**"You're welcome partner. You have to make sure to talk to that sis-con though" Ai said to him laughing a bit.**

Issei's face turns pale at the thought of talking to Rias' brother. "I'll do that later" He said a bit in fear of the Satan. He turns his attention to the white haired girl sleeping soundly on his lap. "Koneko, we have to get up for school" He said trying to wake up.

Koneko cracks an eye and looks up at Issei. "Five more minutes Ise-senpai" She said to him softly.

Issei sighs as he nods at Koneko. "Fine, I'll let you sleep for another five minutes because you asked" He said to her with a small smile.

Koneko smiles and nods at Issei. She closes her eyes and goes back to the dream she was having before her beloved woke her up.

**Ai giggles loudly watching the show from inside the boosted gear. "Both of you are just too cute." She said teasingly with a small smile. "If I had to share you with someone, I wouldn't mind if it was Koneko. She has feelings for you and she doesn't have big bags of meat" She said with a small grin.**

Issei blushes furiously at what Ai just said about him. "Hmm I don't think I want a harem anymore though. I don't want to feel my heart shatter again" He said to his partner sadly as a tear escapes from his eyes.

Koneko wasn't really sleeping, but she listened to what Issei just said about not wanting a harem anymore which makes her sad because she doesn't want him to choose between her and the dragoness in boosted gear. She decided then and there that she'll collect a harem that will love him a lot just like her. _Ddraig is like me? _She smiled a bit at that thought. She decided that the harem will be with girls just like her and none with big breasts. "Ise-senpai, I don't mind your dream of being a harem king" She said to him happily.

**Ai grins a bit as she agrees with Koneko. "I agree with the cat. You already have a somewhat harem with me and her" She said to her partner giggling a bit.**

Issei blushes deeply at what Ai just said to him, but he quickly shakes his head. "That dream died yesterday" He said to his partner with a small frown.

**Ai's grin vanishes at what Issei just said to her. "You know I can tell that the cat will get you one with or without your permission" She said to him laughing a bit at the thought of Issei being surrounded by aggressive lolis that want him badly.**

Koneko blushes deeply at what the dragon just said, but she couldn't disagree. "I'll leave it alone for now Ise-senpai" She said to him with a small smile. On the inside of her mind, she's already planning on getting girls just like her that will love him.

Issei smiles brightly at Koneko. "Thanks for loving this foolish dragon" He said to her softly as he gently pushes her off his lap.

"Ise-senpai, you're not a fool. You just picked the wrong girls to love, but now you have me and ddraig-chan" Koneko said to the brown haired boy with a small smile. She gets off the bed after stretching on all fours like at cat.

"Thanks again Koneko-chan. I'm going to go shower and get dressed for school" Issei said to her as he grabs his school uniform and a towel.

**"You know the cat is right. You have me and her that loves you" Ai said to him.**

Issei nods at Ai. "I know, but I'm afraid of having my heart shattered just like Reynare" He said to her with a small frown. He turns his attention to the boosted gear. "Oh I forgot you need to go to sleep while I'm showering" He said glaring at the gear a bit.

**Ai blushes deeply inside the boosted gear. 'Why did I say that I watched him shower?' she thought to herself with a small frown. "Looks like Koneko wants to ask you something Ise" She said teasing him a bit.**

Issei turns around and looks at Koneko. "Is there something you need Koneko-chan?" He asks her tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Koneko fidgets while blushing deeply at what she wants to ask Issei. "Mm. Ise-senpai, can I go with you in the shower?" She asks him with a bright red face.

Issei's eyes flew wide open at Koneko's bold question. _I didn't see that coming. "_Koneko-chan, I didn't know you were secretly a cute pervert" He said to the white haired girl teasingly with a small grin.

Koneko blushes furiously at what Issei just called her. _You have no idea when I'm alone. _She blushes at that thought remembering what she did a few days ago with a pair of Issei's worn boxers. "I'm not a pervert. I just want to spend more time with my Ise" She said to him in a loving tone.

**'She's definitely lying. That cat is secretly a pervert' Ai thought to herself while watching the show in amusement. She couldn't wait to leave the boosted gear and attack Issei with lots of love.**

Issei smiles and nods at Koneko. "Okay you can come with me Koneko-chan" He said to his cute kouhai as he unlocks and opens the door. He looks from left to right making sure no one is outside before walking to the bathroom followed by a blushing Koneko.

Koneko doesn't say anything, but inside her mind she's extremely happy while she's holding a sign in her hands with the words I love Issei.

Issei makes sure to lock the door after Koneko comes inside because he doesn't want anyone else to bother him. He takes off his clothes until he's standing naked in front of Koneko before turning on the shower and getting into the bathtub.

Koneko's eyes widen when she gets a nice view of Issei's body causing some blood to leak out of her nose, but she quickly wipes it away. She quickly takes off her own clothes and steps into the shower right behind him. She couldn't keep her eyes from wandering all over his body while she drools a bit.

**Inside the boosted gear Ai's mouth widen watching the cute neko openly check her partner out while drooling.** '**She's definitely a pervert!' A giggle accidentally escapes from her mouth which destroys her plan to secretly watch Issei.**

Issei's eyes narrowed at the boosted gear. "Ai didn't I tell you to not watch me shower?" He asks his partner with a bit of anger.

**"Sorry Issei, I won't do it again. I'll go to sleep" Ai said to him softly.**

Issei's eyes soften a bit as he nods at Ai. "I'm not angry at you Ai, I just would like some privacy today. Maybe when I'm feeling better, I'll let you watch" He said to her while blushing deeply.

**"Really? Okay I'm going to sleep then" Ai said excitedly as she goes to sleep in the boosted gear.**

Koneko pouts a bit in jealousy at Issei promising to let Ddraig watch him shower next time. "Ise-senpai. Ddraig-chan is a pervert" She said to him in a monotone voice.

Issei blushes deeply at what Koneko just said to him. "Yes, she is a pervert. She also loves me" He said to her softly.

Koneko nods at Issei as she grabs the washcloth and lathers it in soap. She begins washing his body starting from the legs causing him to yelp.

"W-what do you think you're doing Koneko-chan?" Issei asks her stuttering a bit while blushing deeply.

Koneko giggles a bit at her cute senpai. "I'm just helping you wash Ise-senpai" She said to him eagerly.

Outside bathroom

Asia stopped when she heard both Koneko's and Issei's voices coming from the bathroom. "What are they both doing in there?" She asks herself with a small frown. She places her ear against the door and listens.

Inside the bathroom.

Issei blushes deeply at what Koneko just said about helping him wash. "I can do that myself Koneko-chan" He said to her while moving away. "Also your nose is bleeding quite a bit" He said to her. He knows the reason why because that happens to him when he's spying on the girls at school.

Koneko smiles a bit at Issei as she moves closer to him. "I know you can senpai, but I want to wash you" She said to him giggling a bit while she grins. She blushes deeply as she wipes the blood away from her nose as she goes back to washing him.

"This is really bad Koneko-chan" Issei said to her as he moves away to the edge, but he ends up slipping on the soap and crashing into Koneko. He looks down and sees Koneko under him with his hand over her small cute breasts. "Are you okay Koneko-chan?" He asks her while blushing deeply.

Koneko looks up at Issei while pouting. "Moh I didn't know senpai was this perverted" She said to him teasingly as she lets out a small moan.

Issei's nose bleed at how cute Koneko is after touching her breasts. "Koneko we have to hurry or we'll be late" He said as he helps her up from the floor.

Koneko giggles a bit. "Ise-senpai is cute when shy" She said to him laughing a bit as she nods. She hands him the cloth and uses her own to wash up.

Outside the bathroom.

Asia couldn't believe what she just heard between Koneko and Issei. She feels her heart squeeze a bit, but she ignores it right away. "I have to tell Onee-sama" She said to herself as she runs downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ara Ara. What's wrong Asia?" Akeno asks the nun curiously.

Asia looks around noticing that Rias is not up yet. "Well I heard something strange just now" She said to the black haired girl.

Akeno raises an eyebrow at Asia in curiosity. "Ooh do tell. This will be good" She said to the nun with a small grin.

Asia sighs a bit as she nods at Akeno. "Well when I was passing by the bathroom. I heard Koneko's and Issei's voices inside" She said to her.

Akeno's eyes widened at what Asia just said to her. "Ara Ara. It seems like our cute kouhai is taking advantage of us not being around him anymore" She said to Asia with a small frown. She feels a stab in her heart at the thought of Issei and Koneko being together, but she quickly gets rid of that thought.

Asia nods at Akeno. "Yes, she is because last night I didn't see her go to her room" She said to the black haired girl.

Akeno feels another stab at her heart already knowing where her kouhai slept last night without Asia saying anything. "I see. Looks like we overlooked Koneko" She said to Asia giggling a bit.

Asia frowns a bit as she nods at Akeno. "Well we do have boyfriends of our own" She said to her with a bright smile.

Akeno silently nods as she looks upstairs wanting to see if what Asia said is true about Koneko and Issei.

"Ise-senpai, thanks for letting me shower with you" Koneko said to him in a loving voice.

Issei blushes deeply as he smiles at Koneko. "You're welcome Koneko-chan" He said to her as they walk downstairs together to the kitchen.

"Ara Ara. I see that my cute kouhais has feelings for each other" Akeno said to them teasingly with a wide grin.

Issei and Koneko both look down with red faces.

"Good morning Ise-san" Asia said to the brown haired boy.

Issei looks at both Asia and Akeno. "Good morning Argento-san, Himejima-san" He said to them coldly.

Akeno feels her heart break a bit at what Issei just called her. She has a boyfriend, so why should she care about what Issei calls her.

Asia feels a bit sad at what Issei just called her. _Did he find out that I was pretending to be his friend? _She quickly shakes her head at that thought.

Rias comes downstairs and notices the tense atmosphere in the kitchen. "Good morning everyone" She said with a small smile.

"Morning Rias" Akeno said to her king with a strained smile.

"Morning Onee-sama" Asia said to her with a small smile.

"Morning" Koneko said to her king in a monotone voice.

"Morning Gremory-sama" Issei said to the red haired girl.

Rias' eyes widened at what Issei just said causing her to feel a stab at her heart, but she quickly ignores it. "How are you feeling my pretty Ise?" She asks him with a small smile as she tries hug him, but Koneko prevents her from doing that.

"Gremory-sama, call me Hyoudou-san. Not Ise" Issei said to his king with a small frown.

Rias looks at Issei with wide eyes and open mouth, but she doesn't say anything.

Koneko turns around and looks at Issei. "Ise-senpai we have to go" She said to him before grabbing his hand and taking him away from the whores.

Issei smiles and silently thanks Koneko. He blushes lightly as she holds his hand on the way to the academy.

Back at Issei's house.

Rias was still a bit shocked at what just happened a few minutes ago. "What's going on Akeno, Asia?" She asks them with a small frown while crossing her arms over her chest.

Akeno sighs a bit as she looks at Rias. "Well Asia here told me that she heard Issei and Koneko voices in the bathroom" She said to the red haired girl.

Rias doesn't say anything, but she looks at Asia. "Is that true?" She asks her a bit in anger for some reason.

Asia frowns and nods. "Yes it's true Onee-sama. I heard Koneko-chan and Ise-san talking in the bathroom" She said to Rias.

Rias nods at Asia before turning her attention to the door that her rook and pawn left. She feels a bit jealous of her tower, but she quickly shakes her thoughts of that. "I see. We should be happy for them then" She said to her fellow demons with a small smile.

Akeno smiles and nods at Rias. "That's true. Well our kouhai is really sneaky, she actually slept in Issei's room last night" She said to her king wanting to see her reaction.

Rias' smile vanishes quickly and a large red aura suddenly appears around her. "What did you just say?" She asks her queen angrily.

Akeno giggles a bit at Rias. "Issei let Koneko sleep with him while all of us slept by ourselves" She said to her king.

Rias grits her teeth a bit. "That sneaky rook of mine" She said as her aura gets bigger.

"What's going on with Rias?" Irina asks a bit curious since she just walked downstairs.

"Yes, what made our king mad?" Xenovia asks Akeno and Asia.

"I tell you, but we have to go now" Akeno said to them. "Well we found out a certain sneaky neko has staked her claim on Issei. Issei and her were just in the shower together this morning" She said to Irina and Xenovia.

Irina's eyes widened at what Akeno just said. "Wow that's something" She said as she smiles stiffly. _Did he move on already? _She didn't want that at all and she feels jealous of Koneko for having his attention. She wanted to have both her boyfriend and Issei as a friend in her life.

Xenovia frowns a bit at the new information she just got. "Who cares about that perverted fool? We all have boyfriends now. We don't have to care about who he dates" She said to her fellow demons, but on the inside she feels hurt and jealous of Koneko.

Rias finally calms down after what Xenovia just said. "You're right. We have boyfriends" She said to the blue haired girl with a small smile, but on the inside her heart is breaking at the thought of Issei leaving her.

All the girls leave the house with sad expressions and head to the school.

Kuoh Academy.

Issei and Koneko both smile at each other as they made it to the gate. As soon as they walk through the male and female students are shocked because Issei, the perverted beast and Koneko, the school mascot are holding hands while smiling.

Two girls didn't like the sight of Issei and Koneko holding hands together.

Katase and Murayama stop the couple from entering the building.

"How dare you blackmail Koneko-chan, you perverted beast" Katase said to Issei angrily and a bit of jealousy.

"I'm not black-mailing Koneko-chan. She and I are a couple" Issei said to his classmate with a small frown.

"That's a lie. Who would date a pervert like you?" Murayama asks Issei with a small frown.

Koneko frowns a bit at her Ise being ganged up by the two girls. "Ise-senpai is right. We're a couple" She said to them while blushing lightly.

That was the sound of many male hearts breaking at the same time.

Katase and Murayam both look at Koneko who seems really happy being with Issei. They feel a stab at their hearts for a reason they refuse to accept. They both look at the couple and nod. "Fine, but we'll be watching you Hyoudou" They said to them as they walk into the building.

Issei sighs a bit as he looks down at Koneko. "Looks like I'll have to fix my reputation" He said with a small smile.

Koneko smiles a bit at Issei. "I know Ise-senpai can do it" She said to him softly.

"Thanks for the confidence boost Koneko-chan." Issei said to her softly.

What he doesn't know is that his two classmates are watching them at a not to far place.

Koneko giggles a bit at Issei. "Ise-senpai, can you close your eyes and lean down?" She asks him softly.

Issei blushes deeply at Koneko's request, but he nods at her. He wonders if she really plans to kiss him right in front of everyone. He closes his eyes and leans his head down.

Koneko smiles a bit as she stands on her tip toes and pushes her lips onto his in a kiss while blushing. An electrical shock goes through her body.

The girl students near-by look at the cute scene with Aww's.

Issei opens his eyes and blushes deeply looking down at Koneko. He deepens the kiss a bit before breaking away from the cute loli.

Koneko quickly runs towards her class, but not before saying something to Issei. "I love you Issei" She said loudly with a blush on her cheeks before going to her class.

Issei smiles brightly as he touches his lips where Koneko just kissed at before making his way to his class.

Little did he know that five girls watched Koneko kiss him with angry expressions. A secret female watching the scene in jealousy.

Katase and Muruyama both found the scene very cute, but also they were jealous of the white haired loli. They didn't say anything and instead just went to their class.

1st years-Koneko's class.

"Okay class quiet down. We have a new transfer student today" The teacher said loudly to her students.

"I hope it's a handsome male" A female student said with a dreamy expression.

"No-way. A hot female is better" A male student said with a lustful expression.

"Okay you can come inside now" The teacher said to the person outside the door.

A cute red headed girl with blue ribbons on each side of her hair walks into the classroom.

"Hello my name is Milly Gremory. It's nice to meet you" She said to everyone as she bows her head a bit.

"Wow she's so cute" A female student said with wide eyes.

"I know and with those exotic red eyes" Another female student said with a small smile.

"Are you related to Rias onee-sama?" A female student asks Milly curiously.

Milly smiles and nods at her. "Yes Rias is my onee-sama. I'm her imouto" She said to her classmates.

Koneko couldn't believe that Milly came to the academy.

"Go and sit next to Koneko Toujou" The teacher said to Milly with a small smile.

"Ah Koneko-chan. Hello" Milly said as she waves at her older sister's rook.

Koneko nods at Milly. "Why are you here Milly-chan?" She asks the red haired girl.

Milly blushes deeply and doesn't answer which causes Koneko to become more curious of the reason. "I just wanted to find out why my sister likes this academy" She said to the white haired girl. She doesn't want to tell her the real reason why she transferred to the academy.

Time skip:(until lunch time)

2nd years-Issei's class.

"Issei I heard the first years got a new transfer student and she's really cute. Lets go spy on her" Matsuda and Motohama said to him excitedly.

Issei shakes his head. "I'm not doing that anymore. I'm trying to change" He said to them with a small smile.

Everyone in the classroom froze at Issei refusing to spy on girls.

The church trio frown at what Issei just said.

Katase and Muruyama both look at each other with wide eyes.

"Looks like Hyoudou wants to change because of Koneko" Katase whispers to Muruyama. She feels like her heart was stabbed by knives at the thought of Issei and Koneko really being together. She was thinking they just put up a show until Koneko kissed him.

Muruyama nods at Katase. "You're right. Looks like we're wrong about Hyoudou blackmailing her" She said to the pink haired girl with a small frown.

"Your lost then" The two perverted guys said to him.

Issei sighs a bit as he lays his head down on the desk.

Asia gets off her chair and walks over to Issei. "Ise-san want to eat lunch together?" She asks him softly.

Issei turns around and looks at Asia with ice cold eyes. "No thank-you, Argento-san" He said to her coldly before grabbing his backpack and leaving the classroom to search for Koneko.

Asia shivered a bit as she felt like she was locked in the freezer when looking at Issei's ice cold eyes. _Did he find out? _She quickly shakes her head at that thought before going back to Irina and Xenovia.

"What happened Asia?" Irina asks the nun curiously.

"Issei might know about everything. He looked at me with ice cold eyes" Asia said to Irina while shivering a bit.

Irina's face turns pale white at the thought of Issei knowing about her boyfriend. "I think you're seeing things. He's probably not feeling well and wants to see Koneko-chan" She said to her as she feels her heart being stabbed again at the mention of the white haired loli.

Asia nods at Irina. "Maybe you're right and now he'll be lovey dovey with Koneko-chan" She said to the angel with a small frown as she feels rage coursing through her body at the thought of that happening.

Hallway

"She got some nerve trying to act friendly" Issei said angrily as he makes his way to the lunch area.

**"Right now they're probably thinking you know everything" Ai said to her partner.**

Issei stops for a second as he looks back at the classroom he just left. He turns his attention back around and he continues making his way to the lunch area. "I doubt it. Irina will probably think that Asia is hallucinating things" He said to his partner with a small grin.

**"Hmm you might be right. You're looking forward to spending time with your Koneko-chan" Ai said to him teasingly.**

Issei blushes deeply as he remembers the kiss that he shared with Koneko. "Shut up you perverted dragon" He said to her.

**"Someone is calling you partner" Ai said to Issei.**

"Ise-kun!" A feminine voice yells loudly.

Issei quickly turns around, but it's too late to avoid being tackled onto the ground. "Anybody get the license plate of that truck" He said groaning a bit. He opens his eyes and sees a cute red haired girl straddling him. "Who are you?" he asks her as he rubs his head a bit.

"Moh you forgot me Ise-kun" Milly said pouting at him. "It's me Milly-chan" She said to him happily.

Issei's eyes widen at what the red haired girl just said. "Ah Milly-chan. Why are you here?" He asks her curiously.

Milly's face turns the same color as Rias' hair. "I came because of you" She said to him while looking away.

Koneko looks at Milly with wide eyes, but returns to her stoic expression. _So, she has feelings for my Ise. That makes three girls already. _She grins a bit as she notes the red headed girl down in her mind.

Issei couldn't believe what Milly just said about coming because of him. "It's nice to see you too Milly, but can you get off me." He said to her while blushing deeply as he listens to some students call him lolicon.

Koneko quickly grabs and pulls Milly off Issei. "Milly-chan you need to be careful. You don't want misunderstandings" She said to the red haired loli.

Milly nods with a bright red face while glancing down at her crush. "Okay Koneko-chan" She said to her fellow loli.

Issei sighs as he gets off the ground before smiling at the two cute girls. "Did you talk to Gremory-sama?" He asks Milly softly.

Milly frowned a bit at what Issei just called her older sister. _Maybe they broke up? _She felt happy at that thought because she knew he likes women with big breasts.

Koneko grabs and holds Issei's hand tightly. "Lets go eat lunch together my Ise" She said to him in a loving voice.

Milly looks at Koneko while opening her mouth and closing, but doesn't say anything. A minute later, she looks at her fellow loli a bit in anger. "What is going on here? Aren't you with my sister?" She asks Issei with a small frown.

Koneko tells Milly everything except for her plan to give Issei a loli harem. She'll have to talk to her about that alone without Issei.

Milly's expression went from surprise, sad, to finally angry. "I'm sorry about what my sister and her peerage did to you Ise-kun" She said to the brown haired boy.

Issei smiles brightly as he gently rubs Milly's head. "It's okay. I have Koneko-chan who loves me" He said to her in a loving voice.

Milly feels her heart break at what Issei said about Koneko. _You have me too. _She couldn't say it right in front of Koneko.

Koneko smiles a bit at Milly. "Ise-senpai I have to talk to Milly. I'll see you at the club after school" She said to him.

Issei nods at Koneko as he makes his way to the lunch room.

Back to Koneko

Milly looks at Koneko with a small frown. "What do you want to talk to me about?" She asks the white haired girl.

"You have feelings for my Ise right?" Koneko asks Milly with a small smile.

Milly frowns a bit at Koneko. "I do, but I can't do anything about them. You're together with him" She said to her as tears leaks out of her eyes and down her face.

Koneko smiles brightly at Milly. "I'm glad you have feelings for him. My Ise needs lots of love and affection, so I'm secretly planning on collecting a loli harem with ddraig-chan" She said to the red haired girl.

Milly's eyes widened at what Koneko just said to her about collecting a loli harem for Issei. She blushes deeply as she imagines herself together with him. "Really? I can join" She said to her as tears of happiness comes out of her eyes and down her face.

Koneko giggles a bit as she nods at Milly. "Yes, really." She said to her with a small smile.

"Thank you Koneko-chan" Milly said as she hugs her tightly.

Koneko hugs Milly back. "We have to make sure Rias and the other girls stay away from our Ise" She said to the red haired girl.

Milly nods at Koneko with a small smile. "I understand, so we scare away any girls who you don't approve of?" She asks the white haired girl.

Koneko nods at Milly with a small grin. "Yes, we don't want Ise to be hurt again" She said to her harem sister with a small frown.

Back to Issei.

"I wonder what Koneko-chan wants to talk to Milly-chan for" Issei said to himself curiously.

**Inside the boosted gear Ai was hitting her head against the wall at her dense partner. 'Looks like the cat is really gathering a loli harem for my foolish partner.' She giggles a bit at that thought. 'Poor Ise won't know what hit him. He's going to be attacked by aggressive lolis' she thought to herself. She couldn't wait for the show to start, but also for her freedom.**

"Ise-kun, I need to talk to you" Kiba said to the brown haired boy with a small smile.

"OMG the prince just asked to talk to Issei. Are they together?" A fujoshi screams loudly as blood leaks out of her nose.

"We might see some action" Another fujoshi said excitedly with blood leaking out of her nose.

Issei blushes deeply at the over imagination of some girls. "No we're not going out. He's just a friend and I like girls" He said to the crazy yaoi fan girls. "Lets go Kiba" He said to the blond haired guy.

Kiba sighs a bit as he nods at Issei. 'He' feels a bit nervous about telling him about 'his' secret, but also excited because he won't have to hide it anymore. He leads him out of the cafeteria and down the hall to a more private area. "We're here" He said to him with a small smile.

Issei smiles a bit at his friend. "So, what did you want to talk to me about Kiba?" He asks him curiously.

Kiba fidgets a bit as he cancels the spell Rias put on him after asking to hide his true gender.

"I'm really a girl and my name is Kobato" The now blond female said to Issei.

Issei's eyes widened at the little blond girl and faints right away.

Kobato looks at Issei with a worried expression.

**'Hahahaha. I didn't see that coming. He's already surrounded by lolis' Ai thought to herself while laughing loudly.**

Issei wakes up a few minutes later after fainting from the revelation of his friend being a girl. He looks up at the blond haired girl with wide eyes. "So I'm not dreaming. You're really a girl" He said to his friend a bit in shock.

Kobato giggles a bit as she nods at Issei. She looks at him with love in her eyes. "Yes Ise-kun. I just decided to show you my real self after what our king did" She said to him with a small frown.

Issei sighs a bit. "Why am I surrounded by lolis?" He asks loudly while blushing deeply.

Kobato looks at Issei while giggling loudly. "Ooh do tell? What lolis are you talking about?" She asks him as a dark aura surrounds her body.

Issei looks at Kobato with a bit of fear at the large dark aura. _Is she jealous? _He blushes at that thought, but quickly gets rid of it. "U-um Koneko-chan, Ai-chan, Milly-chan, and you" He said to her.

Kobato glares a bit at Issei. "Who's Ai-chan and are you trying to get a loli harem?" She asks him with a small frown.

"Are you jealous?" Issei asks the blond loli curiously.

"Of course not. Why would I be jealous when I know you belong to me?" Kobato asks as she glares at him.

Issei's face turns several shades of red at what Kobato just said to him.

"Ooh Kobato-chan thinks she can have my Ise" Koneko said loudly as she attacks the blond girl.

"What are you doing here Koneko-chan?" Kobato asks the white haired girl with a small frown.

"Ooh I was just minding my own business when I heard about you wanting to talk to my Ise. I already knew what it was about, so I rushed here with Milly-chan" Koneko said to the blond loli with a bit of anger.

Kobato looks at Koneko. "Your Ise? He's mine" She said to the white haired girl angrily.

"Can we just talk about this like earlier Koneko-chan?" Milly asks her fellow harem sister.

**"Looks like you have lolis fighting over you my Ise" Ai said to him teasingly.**

Issei blushes furiously at what Ai just said to him, but he also feels his heart being filled with love again.

**'Koneko is doing a good job filling Issei's heart with love. He still needs more though' Ai thought to herself with a small smile.**

Koneko sighs a bit as she stops attacking her club mate out of jealousy. "Fine. Lets talk Kobato-chan" She said to the blond haired girl.

Kobato stops defending herself and nods at Koneko. She looks at Issei with a small smile. "Ise-kun. I'll see you after class." She said to the brown haired boy as she blows a kiss at him.

Issei blushes furiously at Kobato blowing a kiss at him. "I have to go to class" He runs away quickly from the three lolis.

Kobato giggles a bit. "He's so cute when shy and embarrassed" She said with a small smile. She turns her attention to Koneko. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asks her fellow club mate.

Back to Issei

While Koneko talked with Kobato, Issei ran to his classroom and feels his heart beating fast.

"Hi Ise-san. Why are you breathing so hard?" Asia asks the brown haired boy curiously.

Issei looks at Asia with a small frown. "I found out a secret of one of our teammates" He said to her while blushing deeply.

Asia tilts her head to the side a bit curious on who. _Could it be Kiba? I heard he wanted to talk with Issei. _She feels her heart get stabbed again at the thought of Kobato confessing to Issei and taking him away from her. She quickly shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts. She's not with Issei, so why does she feel jealous of other girls then. "Oh who?" She asks him pretending to be curious.

Issei blushes deeply as he remembers the cute blond loli being possessive of him. "Her name is Kobato, but she was Kiba" He said to Asia loud enough for only her to hear.

Asia frowns a bit as she nods at Issei. _So it was Kobato-chan that talked to him. _"I'm surprised he showed you his real form" She said to the brown haired boy with a bit of jealousy.

Issei looks at Asia with wide eyes and an open mouth. "You knew and you didn't tell me" He said to her angrily.

Asia sighs a bit at Issei. "Everyone in the club knows except for you because you're a guy" She said to him with a small frown.

Issei thinks for a bit as he nods at Asia. "That makes sense. Everyone in the club is female" He said to the nun with a small smile.

Time skip: hours later until school finishes.

"Lets go to the club Ise-san" Asia said to the brown haired boy.

Issei looks at Asia before shaking his head at her. He waits for Koneko to come and pick him up, so they can walk to the ORC together.

Asia glares a bit at Issei before sighing in defeat.

Five minutes later Koneko walks into the room. "My Ise" She said loudly as she wraps her arms around his body.

Issei laughs a bit as he rubs Koneko's head gently. "Lets go to the club Koneko-chan. I'm sure Gremory-sama is waiting for us" He said to the white haired girl.

Koneko nods at Issei with a bright smile. She grabs his right hand and drags him to the club.

Asia glares harshly at Koneko as she watches the happy loli take Issei away from her. She follows after the couple.

Irina and Xenovia both follow after Asia and the couple.

**"You know that nun was jealous of your cat" Ai said to him giggling a bit. "Remember you need to tell Rias about you leaving on a training trip for a week" She said to him softly.**

Issei nods at Ai as they arrive at the club.

Koneko knocks on the door and waits.

"Pass" Rias said loudly

Koneko smiles as she leads Issei into the club.

Issei smiles brightly at his cute kouhai as he follows after her.

"Ise-kun!" Milly shouts loudly as she tackles him onto the ground.

Koneko and Kobato both sigh at the overly excited red haired girl.

"Milly get off of my pawn" Rias said to her little sister a bit in anger.

Milly sighs as she gets off Issei and helps him up.

Issei smiles as he rubs Milly's head. "Hi Milly-chan. I see that you love tackling me to the ground" He said to her teasingly with a small grin.

Milly blushes furiously at what Issei just said about her.

Issei sits down on the couch and waits for the rest of the group.

Koneko sits down on Issei's lap while eating sweets causing him to blush deeply.

Rias glares at Koneko before sighing a bit. "My onee-sama will be coming next week for open house, so I want all of you to be on your best behavior" She said to everyone while leaking out some of her power.

Issei tilts his head to the side curiously on why Rias called the satan her onee-sama. "Excuse me Gremory-sama, but what do you mean by onee-sama? Last time I saw Lucifer-sama, he was a guy" He said to his King with a small frown.

Rias rubs her head a bit. "She uses a transformation spell just like Kobato-chan" She said to her pawn.

Issei nods at Rias. "Ah I see, that makes sense" He said to her with a small smile. He's fine on the outside, but on the inside he's chanting with the hope of his king's older sister not being a loli.

**'Oh this is going to be a lot of fun watching Issei get chased by lolis' Ai thought to herself in amusement.**

If Issei knew what Ai was thinking, he'll scream and cry.

Rias nods at Issei before turning her attention to Kobato. "I see that you finally showed your true self to Issei" She said to the blond girl.

Kobato blushes lightly as she nods at Rias. "Yes and he's mine" She said to the red haired girl as she stakes her claim on Issei.

Issei blushes furiously at what Kobato just said. He sighs a bit giving up on the blond loli.

"Ara Ara. It seems like Koneko-chan and Kobato-chan loves our Ise" Akeno said giggling a bit.

Issei glares at Akeno for saying he belongs to her. _You ruined that chance already._

Milly glares at her older sister's queen while letting out some of her powers. _He's not yours anymore. He's ours now!_

Akeno feels Milly's power making her shiver a bit. _She's stronger than Rias! _She's a bit shocked.

Everyone else is shocked at Milly's power except for Rias who already know that her cute little sister is stronger than her.

"Okay Milly you can quit letting out your power" Rias said to her little sister with a small smile.

Milly sighs as she stops letting out her power before sitting down on the right side of Issei.

Kobato moves and sits down on the left side of Issei which causes all the other girls to become jealous at the lolis.

**"Partner you need to let Rias know" Ai said to him.**

Issei hits his forehead totally forgetting to do that. "Gremory-sama, I need a week off from school. I plan on going on a training trip to get stronger, so I can protect my love ones" He said to his King.

"What! You're leaving already" Milly shouts loudly as she frowns a bit.

Issei nods at Milly. "Yes, but I'll be back in a week stronger than ever" He said to the red haired girl with a small smile.

Milly pouts a bit as she nods at Issei. "Okay I'll forgive you if you kiss me" She said to him while blushing deeply. She does her best not to giggle when she feels many auras coming from different girls except for Kobato, and Koneko.

Issei blushes deeply at what Milly just suggested. He couldn't say anything, it isn't he doesn't like the idea, but to do that right in front of everyone is pretty embarrassing to him.

"Milly-chan you can't joke around like that" Rias said to her little sister with a bit of anger.

Milly looks at Rias with a serious expression before she grabs Issei's face with both hands and giving him a kiss on his lips.

Issei's eyes widen at what Milly just did, but he doesn't break the kiss yet. He actually kisses her back deepening it a bit which causes the surrounding killing auras to get larger. _Why are they jealous? They don't like me._

Milly quickly breaks the kiss with only the evidence of saliva connected between their lips. Her eyes glazed a bit as she touches her lips while giggling. "Thanks for the kiss Ise-kun. It was really amazing" She said to him moaning a little.

Issei blushes furiously as he nods at Milly before turning his attention to the angry Rias. He rolls his eyes a bit. "Anyway, I need to leave for a week. This will help you in future rating games too" He said to the red haired girl.

Rias pulls her killing intent back as she sighs a bit. _Why am I so angry with Milly kissing Issei? I have a boyfriend. _"Okay girls stop with releasing your powers" She said to her fellow angry demons.

Issei calms down a bit when he feels the air returning back to normal.

**'Those girls are really jealous. I can't wait for them to see him surrounded by cute lolis who love him.' She giggles a bit at that thought.**

"Okay Issei. I'll tell Sona that you'll be gone for a week" Rias said to her pawn with a small smile.

Issei nods at Rias. "Thank you Gremory-sama. I'll make sure not to let you down" He said to her.

Rias frowns a bit at Issei calling her that again instead of Buchou. "You're welcome. We'll see you in a week" She said to him.

"Bye Koneko-chan, Kobato-chan" Issei said to the two girls with a small smile.

Koneko and Kobato both nod at each before each of them kiss Issei once causing the air to get hot again.

Issei sighs a bit at both lolis. "Those two will be the death of me" He said to himself laughing a bit before leaving the club.

**Ai giggles loudly at what Issei just said about Koneko and Kobato. "Well they both love you. Milly does too. You now have four lolis wanting you" She said to him teasingly.**

Issei doesn't say anything, but his face turns several shades of red. "So where are we going to train?" He asks his partner curiously.

**Ai sighs a bit. "You're no fun. I love watching you struggle and live your life being surrounded by cute lolis" She said to him pouting a bit.**

Issei grits his teeth. "Oh I'm glad you enjoy my crazy life" He said to her sarcastically while rolling his eyes a bit.

**Ai giggles a bit. "Something tells me that your life will get crazier with more lolis chasing after you. We're getting off track. The place we're going to is called dragon valley. All you have to go is walk past the mountains where you trained with your mistress" She said to him.**

Issei's eyes widened at what Ai just said. "Are you talking about that huge valley that I saw while training in the mountains?" He asks her.

**Ai smiles and nods. "Yep, it's going to take you at least about 4 hours to get there" She said to him.**

Issei bites his bottom lip to keep himself from yelling at Ai.

Time skip: 4 hours later-Dragon Valley.

**"Welcome to Dragon Valley. You're the first human to come here." Ai said to her partner with a loving voice.**

Issei looks at the amazing valley. "It's really beautiful here, but what happened to all the other dragons? What about your other hosts, didn't they come here before?" He asks her curiously.

**"I'm glad you like it here because this will be where you'll be training" Ai said to him with a small smile. "Tanin is in the underworld. Ophis should be in the dimensional gap along with Great Red. You should be careful of those two. You know where white is. Not sure where Tiamat is at." She said to him with a small frown. She doesn't say anything about her other hosts because they didn't want to come here.**

"I got your warning loud and clear. I'm make sure to stay away from those two. White's host doesn't seem to bad, but why does she have to be a loli" Issei said pretending to cry.

**Ai giggles loudly at what Issei just said about her rival's host. "I forgot to mention, but white is also a loli" She said to him grinning widely. She likes watching her host go crazy after learning about the people he meets ending up being lolis. **

Issei sighs a bit. "Do you want me to die of a heart attack?" He asks his partner as he grabs his chest.

**"Stop being a drama queen. Now then we will start your day with 100 push-ups, 100 sits-ups, 100 squats, and a 10k-run around the valley as a warm-up." Ai said to him with a small grin.**

Issei's eyes widen at what Ai just said was a warm-up. "Holy hell. Are you trying to get me bald and kill me?" He asks his partner.

**Ai giggles a bit at Issei. "Don't worry you won't go bald or die. Those three lolis would kill me if that happened" She said to him.**

Issei sighs a bit as he nods at Ai. "Fine" He said to her. "Crazy dragon trying to torture me" He mumbles as he starts doing his warm-up.

**"Just for that we will make it 200 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, 200 squats, and a 20k run around the valley" Ai said daring him to talk smack to her again.**

Issei bites his bottom lip hard to keep himself from screaming and cursing at his sadistic partner.

Time skip: 7 days later(28 days in valley)

**"Well I think you did a really good job achieving balance breaker" Ai said to him happily.**

"Yes, but my rival is still probably stronger than me" Issei said to Ai with a small frown.

**Ai giggles a bit. "Oh I don't think she'll want to fight you anymore when she looks at you now." She said drooling a bit inside the boosted gear. During those seven days, she got some nice shows of Issei bathing in a river naked.**

Issei blushes furiously at what Ai just said to him. "Sadly I agree with you" He said to her with a small frown.

**"Ooh I don't think she'll be the only ones going crazy for you. Koneko-chan, Milly-chan, and Kobato-chan will drool all over you. The Gremory girls will be really jealous and regret breaking your heart" Ai said to him loudly.**

Issei sighs a bit as he nods at Ai. He looks down at his reflection in the water with a small smile.

**"You look really handsome my Ise" Ai said to him in a loving voice. "You're going to be attracting a lot of lolis now" She said giggling loudly.**

Issei's face turns cherry red at what Ai just said about him. "U-um I have a question. What if I ended up as a hero and they gave me a ridiculous like Loli dragon? He asks her with a small frown.

**Ai laughs a bit at the name, but she kind of likes it. "It's a nice name, it describes me perfectly" She said to him.**

Issei sighed a bit knowing that he can't win against his partner. "I mean I can't imagine being a person who gets stronger by touching breasts" He said shuddering a bit.

**Ai nods at Issei. "I would die of embarrassment and might need some medication to help" She said to him. 'Thank god he's not into big breasts anymore because of those Gremory girls.'**

Another universe

Issei wipes his nose after sneezing. "Someone must be talking about me" He said drooling a lot thinking it might be a hot girl.

**Ddraig is crying in the boosted gear from his reputation as the Chichiryūtei because of his perverted host.**

Back to regular universe.

"Before I go back to school, I have a question about the valley. Why do I feel like it's been longer than 7 days?" Issei asks tilting his head to the side curiously.

**Ai smiles a bit. "I thought you would never ask. This valley is covered in a barrier and only a dragon or host with a dragon can come inside. The time inside moves faster. I believe it's 4 days here and 1 day outside, so you've been here for almost a month" She said to him.**

Issei nods at Ai. "Ah that makes sense. Well time to go back to school" He said with a small frown as he leaves the valley.

Time skip: 4 hours later(Kuoh Gate)

**"Oh looks like someone was waiting for you Ise." Ai said to her host teasingly.**

Issei blushes lightly at what Ai just said to him as he sees his cute rival. "What are you doing here?" He asks the silver haired girl.

Valery blushes lightly as she looks at her handsome rival. "I just came to talk" She said to him.

**"I'm so jealous of red" Albion said to her host as she drools a bit in the Divine Dividing gear.**

"Be quiet Sagiri" Valery said to her partner.

**"Forget fighting, I'll never help you if you don't get that hunk" Sagiri said to her host pouting a bit.**

Issei chuckles a bit as he knows that feeling. "Talking to white I see. I know that feeling. Ai-chan annoys me a lot" He said to the silver haired loli.

**"What! You actually told your real name to your host this time." Sagiri said loudly to Ai in shock.**

**Ai giggles a bit. "Yes I did white. I also got to see my host's naked body" She said to her rival teasingly.**

**"If you just fight. You'll miss out on that hunk" Sagiri said to her host while she wishes that she was free from the gear.**

Valery sighs a bit as she nods at Sagiri before turning her attention to handsome brown haired boy. "I see that you've become stronger than the last time I saw you" She said to him excitedly.

Time skip: 20 minutes or less.

"See you later Hyoudou-kun. Remember you're mine" Valery said to him before leaving.

"Wow I learned a lot about your rivalry" He said to his partner with a small smile.

**"I don't want to fight anymore. I prefer having my handsome Ise with me forever" Ai said to him in a loving tone of voice.**

Issei blushes deeply at what Ai just said, but he couldn't disagree with her at all.

**"Not to mention, now you have two new lolis after you" Ai said to him giggling loudly.**

Issei rolls his eyes a bit at the mention of his rival and her dragon. He's a bit curious on what his rival dragon's look like. "So what does your rival look like?" He asks her curiously.

**Ai grins a bit. "Ooh you're interested in Sagiri huh. Here I have a picture of her in the boosted gear" She said to him. "I'll show you now at home" She said to him.**

Issei nods at Ai as he makes his way to the building.

"Is that really the perverted beast?" A female student asks while swooning at him becoming really handsome.

"Hyoudou is that you?" Katase asks the brown haired boy.

**End: Wew that was one long ass chapter xD. This took me less than a day to write. I started writing this yesterday morning. I'm happy :D. This is really fun to write hehe. Looks like Issei has many lolis aggressively going after him. Bet you didn't see Milly being stronger than Rias :P. Poor Issei. Ai loves watching Issei lose his mind finding out the people he knows are really cute lolis. Next chapter Issei meets Rias' older sister in her true form, he meets Rias' other bishop, open house, and the faction meeting :P. Don't worry they'll be lemons in the story. I'll be adding more stories and updating my current ones. As for new stories, I'll be using an RNG generator to see which idea I'll do next.**

**Addition to harem.**

**FemSirzechs-Sara**

**Gabriel**

**So that's the loli demon king and loli angel :P. If you want to see their appearance, you'll need to go to the wattpad version. Well let me know if you want to add anymore to Issei's harem xD. I don't own any of the images above. They belong to the artists. :). Hope everyone have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool dxd or any characters. Ichiel Ishibumi does.**

**Hello I'm back with another chapter. I'm glad everyone likes this story and finds it interesting/fun to lolify Issei's harem. Well I read all of the reviews and decided to add Ravel, Serafall(she won't have big breasts), Ruruko(Sona's pawn) and lolifying the other two Satans xD. Someone asked for Raiser to be lolified. I was thinking isn't that Ravel, but I'll do it. This will piss off Rias even more when she finds out Riaser's true form. Another person asked me in a pm on fanfiction to add fem Saji to the harem and I'll do it. So now he has a loli or two from each peerage. Another person on here asked to for Issei to have a little sister and add her to the harem. I don't mind doing that. Incest is wincest heh. She'll be the same age as Koneko and Milly. Shinobu(fem gasper) will not be shy at all and won't be a shut-in. She'll be more aggressive and she didn't get the choice of going out during the night like in the light novel. This will be a lot of fun heh. Yes issei's official title will be the Loli King unwillingly :P. If you want to see the pictures of the harem you'll have to look at the wattpad version. Don't worry I'll be adding more stories and updating my other ones. Hope everyone have a nice day.**

"Talking"

Thoughts

**"Ddraig/Dragon talking"**

**'Ddraig/Dragon thoughts'**

**Issei's return, open house, and faction meeting.**

"Hyoudou is that you?" Katase asks the brown haired boy.

Issei looks at Katase and smiles. "Yes it is Katase. I just came back from a family emergency" He said to her.

Katase couldn't keep her eyes off her very handsome classmate. "I see, but when did you become so hot?" She asks him blushing lightly.

Issei chuckles a bit at Katase. "Mm I see that someone likes what they see." He said to her teasingly with a small grin.

Katase's face turns a deep crimson red at what Issei just said to her. "Hmph just answer the question Hyoudou" She said glaring a bit at him.

Issei sighs as he nods at Katase. "Well I decided to change my ways because I had a wake-up call. Don't worry, I won't spy on you or the others ever again" He said to her with a small smile.

Katase feels her heart breaking a bit at Issei saying that he'll never spy on her. She should be happy, but deep down inside she knows that she enjoys him looking at her. "That's good that you're going to clean up your act Hyoudou" She said to him with a strained smile.

Issei frowns a bit at Katase. "Hmm could it be that you secretly liked when I spied on you?" he asks her teasingly with a small smirk.

**"Idiot" Ai said to herself as she bangs her head against the wall inside the boosted gear. 'My Issei is really dense seeing the situation he's in.' She shakes her head while giggling a bit as she watches the show.**

Katase feels her heart racing a bit at Issei's sexy smirk, but quickly shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts. "In your dreams Hyoudou. The day I confess to you is the day hell freezes over" She said to him jokingly.

Issei nods at Katase. "Good, try not to fall in love with me." He said to the pink haired girl before leaving her there and going to his class.

Back to Katase.

"I can't believe that was Issei. He changed in just a week" Katase said to herself while her face turns bright red at what he said before leaving. She calms her beating heart as she walks into the building and follows after him.

2nd years-Issei's class

"Issei-san should be back today" Asia said with a small frown.

Irina sighs a bit as she nods at Asia. "Don't worry about him. You should worry about yourself" She said to the blond haired girl.

"I agree, stop worrying about that weakling" Xenovia said to her fellow club mate.

The teacher just walked inside the classroom with a bright smile. "Quiet down everyone. One of your classmates is back from his family emergency" She said to her students. She looks at the door and tells Issei to come inside.

Issei opens the door and walks into the classroom along with Katase right behind him. He turns his attention the his fellow classmates. "I'm back" He said with a small smile.

"Oh my god is that the perverted beast?" A female student asks with wide eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

"He's really handsome" Another female student said with a bright red face.

**"Hehe you're really popular now my Ise. I can't wait to see how many lolis you'll attract now" Ai said to him teasingly.**

Issei's eyes widened at what Ai just said. He wanted to go into the boosted gear and throttle the loli dragon's neck.

Murayama couldn't believe her fellow classmate changed so much in just a week. "You're late Katase" She said to her pink haired friend.

Katase smiles a bit at Murayama. "Sorry, I was talking to Hyoudou outside for a few minutes" She said to her friend.

Murayama nods as she could stop herself from checking out Issei. She also feels jealous of her friend for talking with the brown haired boy.

The teacher giggle a bit at her students. "Any questions for Issei?" She asks them with a small smile.

"I have a question. Did you change your looks because of a girl?" A female student asks him curiously.

That question causes the room to become tense and many girls jealousy to shoot out.

Issei laughs at the girl's question. "No, I just had a wake-up call a week ago and decided to change. I won't spy on you girls anymore" He said to them with a heart-melting smile.

**"You shouldn't have done that my Ise" Ai said to him giggling loudly.**

Issei wonders why Ai just said that, but he gets his answers in a form of girls screaming loudly.

"Issei-san's smile is dangerous" Asia said blushing deeply while feeling a bit jealous of Koneko.

Irina nods at Asia. "My childhood friend has become very handsome" She said with a dreamy look.

Many girls in the room felt their heart break a little at Issei saying that he won't spy on them anymore.

Murayama looks at Issei with wide eyes. "He changed completely in a week" She said to her friend.

Katase nods at Murayama. "I agree and now we won't have to worry about him spying on us anymore" She said to her brown haired friend.

Murayama nodded at Katase and smiled, but she knew that deep down inside she enjoyed Issei spying on her and her chasing after him. It felt like a bit of playful flirting.

"That's good Issei. I expect your scores to be high" The teacher said to the brown haired boy.

Issei nods at his teacher. "Of course. I'll make sure to study hard" He said to her with a small smile.

The teacher sighs a bit. "Okay then. Go ahead and take your seat next to Asia" She said to him.

"Welcome back Issei-san" Asia said to him with a small smile.

Issei silently nods at Asia. "Thanks Argento-san" He said to her softly.

Asia feels her heart break a little at Issei calling her Argento again. She sighs a bit. "Onee-sama wanted me to tell you to go to the club after school" She said to her fellow club mate.

"I understand. I'll make sure go see Gremory-sama" Issei said to the blond haired nun.

Asia doesn't say anything at all, but nods at Issei. _He changed so much. Is it because he knows about 'that'. _She quickly shakes her head and turns her attention to the teacher.

**"Good job with not giving her any inch. She has to earn that forgiveness" Ai said to him happily.**

Issei nods and agrees with Ai. "I don't plan on giving them another chance to be with me." He said to her as soft as he could, not wanting anyone to hear him.

**"Good. I'm going to enjoy watching your life until I'm free" Ai said to him giggling a bit. 'Of course I'll be joining that loli harem' she thought to herself while blushing deeply.**

Issei doesn't say anything and instead just rolls his eyes at what Ai just said.

Time skip until lunch time.

Issei closes his notebook with a small smile. _Mom, Dad, and Aria will be really proud of me. _He smiles a bit thinking about his cute little sister that's visiting their grandparents. He gets up from his seat and begins walking towards the exit.

"Wait Issei-san. We were wondering if you want to have lunch with us" Asia said to the brown haired boy with a small smile.

Issei looks at Asia and shakes his head. "Sorry Argento-san, but I already have someone that I'll be eating with" He said to her as he bows his head a bit.

Asia feels jealousy coursing through her body as she already knows who he'll be eating with at lunch. "I understand Issei-san. I hope you have a nice lunch" She said to him with a strained smile.

Issei nods at Asia. "Thank you for understand" He said to her as he leaves the classroom.

**"Did you see that nun? She was definitely jealous knowing that you'll be having lunch with lolis" Ai said to her partner teasingly.**

Issei blushes deeply at Ai for reminding him of a certain white haired loli that wants him badly. "I'm not a lolicon" He said to Ai angrily.

**Ai giggles loudly at her cute partner. "Mhm I don't know about that because I know deep down inside you love cute little girls" She said teasing him a bit more.**

Issei's face turns several shades of red at what Ai just said about him. "Saying Koneko is cute does not make me a lolicon" He said denying furiously.

**Ai doesn't say anything to Issei, but she couldn't wait to see her partner lose his mind.**

"I heard there's two cute little girls in the front. One of them look like a magical girl and the other one looks like she's cosplaying as a demon" A male student to his friend.

"That sounds really nice" A male student said to his friend with a small smile.

Issei's eyes widened at what the two guys just said. "Oh god I hope it's just someone's little sister" He said to himself as he bites his bottom lip.

**"Ooh this is going to be good" Ai said while giggling loudly.**

Issei ignores Ai and makes his way to the front where he sees a black haired little girl with a pink outfit talking to the student president. He then looks at the little girl with short red hair and horns on her head. "Oh god it's worst than I thought" He said with wide eyes with horror before he faints.

**"Ooh this is just too good. Two more lolis to be added and not to mention that red haired one looks even younger than Koneko and Milly" Ai said giggling a bit.**

Issei didn't hear anything his partner said because he fainted.

"What are you doing Hyoudou?" A female student asked loudly to the brown haired boy on the ground.

More students come and watch the cute black haired loli twirl around like a magical girl with her pink staff.

"Stop. Go away" A blond loli said to the students taking pictures. She blocks her fellow students way.

Everyone goes away except for Rias' peerage.

"Sonya you can stop now" Sona said to her pawn.

"Yes Kaichou" Sonya said to her King.

Issei quickly gets up off the ground and turns around. He doesn't want to be recognized by his King and her older sister.

"Hyoudou you're here" Sona said to him in a cold voice.

Issei frowns a bit as he turns back around and looks at Sona. "Hello Kaichou" He said to black haired girl with a small smile.

"You must be the Sekiryuutei" Serafall said to the brown haired boy excitedly.

Issei nods at the black haired girl. "I didn't know Kaichou had a sister" He said to her curiously.

Sona sighs a bit at Issei. "That's because she embarrasses me" She said to him with a small frown.

"So-tan don't be mean to your big sister" Serafall said to her little sister while pouting a bit. She turns her attention back to Issei. "Sara talks a lot about you to me" She said to him with a bright smile. "My name is Serafall, but you can call me Sera" She said to him in a loving voice.

Issei tilts his head to the side a bit curious on who's Sara and why she talks about him a lot. "Who's Sara?" He asks the black haired loli.

"I see that you're back Issei. Sara is my older sister" Rias said to him as she points to the cute red haired girl with horns on her head.

"Hello Ise-kun. I see that you've become more handsome since the last time I saw you" Sara said to him with a bright red face.

Issei blushes deeply at what Sara just said. He smiled at the cute red haired girl. _Someone please save me from this situation. I'm going crazy._

"Ise-kun!" Milly shouts his name loudly as she tackles him onto the ground and straddles his body.

Sara and Serafall both feel jealousy coursing through their bodies after Milly straddled Issei's body.

"Milly how many times I have to tell you not to yell my Issei's name so loud" Koneko said to her fellow harem sister. She rubs her eyes a bit with her hands thinking that she's dreaming. "You're back Ise-senpai" She said to him in a loving voice as she pulls Milly off him.

"What do you mean by your Issei?" Sara and Serafall asks the white haired loli with a bit of anger as their aura leak out.

Koneko's hair straightens up as she feels the air get hot from the two Satans' power.

"Onee-chan stop or you'll cause us trouble" Rias said to the red haired girl.

"You too" Sona said to her big sister with a bit of anger.

**"Hehe that red haired loli wants to jump you badly my Ise" Ai said to him teasingly. "The black haired and blond haired loli watches to secretly jump you too." She said to him giggling a bit.**

"Stop teasing me Ai-chan" Issei said to his partner with a small frown. He shivers a bit at their much stronger power than Rias and any other person he fought.

"I agree with Rias-sama. Lucifer-sama you should stop" Issei said to the little red haired girl.

Sara smiles a bit and nods at Issei. "Fine, but only if you call me Sara-chan for now on" She said to him pouting a bit.

Issei wants to bang his head against the wall because he knows that he couldn't say no to the cute girl. "Fine Sara-chan" He said to her in defeat.

"You hear that Ria" Sara said to her little sister happily.

Rias feels a bit jealous of her older sister, but quickly ignores that feeling. "Sara lets go to the club and talk" She said to the red haired girl.

"Hmph seems like someone is jealous" Sara said to her little sister teasingly with a small grin.

**"Well congrats on getting two loli Satans and possibly a loli dragon" Ai said to her partner giggling a bit.**

Issei opens and closes his mouth without saying anything. "I'm leaving Rias-sama, Lucifer-sama, Serafall-sama, Kaichou" He said to them with a small smile.

Sara frowned at Issei calling her by her title. "I'll let you go this time my Ise" She said to him with a cute smile.

"He's not yours Sara-chan. He's mine" Serafall said to her fellow Satan.

Issei quickly sneaks away not wanting to deal with them arguing, but not before giving Koneko a kiss on the right cheek. "Bye Koneko-chan" He said to her before running away.

Back to Koneko

Koneko blushes deeply as she touches the cheek that her Issei kissed.

"You're very lucky Koneko-chan" Milly said to the white haired loli pouting a bit. "Now my older sisters are jealous of you" She said to her fellow harem sister giggling a bit.

Koneko could feel the air getting hot from the powers of two Satans, Rias, and Sona.

Back to Issei

**"That was really nice of you to do to Koneko. So I guess you're accepting the loli harem huh" Ai said to him excitedly.**

"No, I just did that because she's the only one who was by my side after being betrayed" Issei said to Ai with a small smile.

**"Mm you know that kiss will cause Koneko to go crazy over you right?" Ai asks him teasingly. "Not to mention that blond loli and my rival's host. They'll be really jealous too if they find out" She said to him in amusement.**

Issei's eyes widened at what Ai just said to him. "Ahhhhhhh I made my life even crazier" He said loudly in fear. He quickly runs to his class and sits downs at his desk. He waits for the teacher to come.

"Okay today all of you will be making a sculpture" The teacher said to all of her students.

"Can we make it about anything?" A male student asks the teacher curiously.

"Yes" The teacher said to him with a small smile.

Issei sighs as he tries to think of what he should make.

**"You know you can make one of your lolis. I'm sure the one you choose will love it" Ai said teasing him a bit more.**

Issei closes his eyes and thinks on what to make, but instead he ends up remembering Koneko nude in the shower which causes him to blush deeply. What he doesn't know is that he finished making his statue.

"Wow Hyoudou I didn't know you can sculpt" Katase said to the brown haired boy while blushing at the naked statue that resembles Koneko, but with ears and a tail.

Issei opens his eyes and looks down at his desk that has a naked Koneko sculpture posing with ears and a tail.

**"Oh now this is good. You actually made a naked Koneko sculpture, but with your imagination you added ears and a tail" Ai said to him as she rolls around laughing inside the boosted gear.**

"Wow that's the academy's mascot Koneko-chan" A female student said with stars in her eyes.

"Our son is really amazing" Issei's mother said with a smile.

"Yes he is" Issei's father said while recording his son.

"Onii-chan is a pervert" Aria said while pouting a bit in jealousy.

Issei listens to his fellow classmates offering to buy his sculpture and his family talking about him which further embarrassed him. "Sorry this is not for sale" He said to them as he takes the sculpture and runs away.

Everyone in the classroom chases after Issei to make him sell it to them.

Issei quickly runs out of the building and hide behind the building. "I'm losing my mind over Koneko and the others" He said to himself while blushing deeply.

**"It's not bad my Ise. Just give in and join us, you'll get to have your harem dream" Ai said to her partner in a loving voice.**

Issei grits his teeth. "I'm not a lolicon. I'll never join your side" He said to her with a red face.

**"Oh I don't know about that. You seem to enjoy giving that happy Koneko a kiss, not to mention you let her shower together with you" Ai said teasing him more.**

Issei doesn't have anything to say to that because a very tiny part did enjoy kissing Koneko and showering together with her. He quickly shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts. He sighs a bit as he hears the bell ring, he heads to the ORC. He knocks on the door and waits.

"Pass" Rias said loudly from inside the club.

ORC

Issei walked into the club and sits down on the couch close to Koneko.

"I see that you're back Ise-kun" Sara said to her sister's pawn with a small smile.

"Hello again Sara-chan" Issei said to his king's older sister.

Sara nods at Issei. "Good. Sadly I have to go and do the paperwork. Otherwise I would stay here with you" She said to him with a sad smile.

Issei smiles a bit at Sara. "Okay bye Sara-chan" He said to her while inside he's jumping up and down with one less loli in the room.

Sara giggles a bit at her cute Issei. "Bye Ise-kun, but before I leave" She didn't quite finish her sentence because she launches her body at him to try and kiss him, but he dodges.

Issei looks at Sara with wide eyes as he quickly gets off the couch.

"Moh onee-chan is sneaky trying to get a kiss from Ise-kun" Milly said pouting a bit, but she's happy that he dodged.

Every single girl in the club except Koneko feel rage at the red haired loli for trying to sneak a kiss from Issei.

For the next fifteen or twenty minutes Issei would dodge Sara's kiss attacks one after the other.

"Wow Ise-kun actually dodged onee-chan so many times, but now he's stuck" Milly said while giggling a bit.

Koneko nods at Milly as she doesn't mind Sara kissing Issei, but only on the cheek. If she dared to kiss him on the lips, all bets were off.

"Now you're mine Ise-kun. You can't run" Sara said to the brown haired boy as she walks as close to him as possible. She jumps and kisses him on the right cheek before moving away to the middle of the room. The air in the room becomes hot from all the girls' aura. "Bye Rias-chan. Remember you have permission to let out your other bishop with the help of Azazel" She said to her little sister before quickly leaving via her teleportation seal.

Rias could only nod at her older sister and watch her leave via teleportation seal.

"Moh that's not fair" Milly said pouting a bit as she quickly runs over to Issei and kisses his left cheek. "There now we're even" She said as she goes back to the couch.

Issei couldn't believe that Sara and Milly just kissed him on the cheeks.

**"Mm yes feel the love of lolis." Ai said to her partner cheerfully. **

All Issei could do is just nod and silently walk back to the couch and sit down. He sighs a bit as he opens his backpack and pulls out the sculpture. "This is for you Koneko-chan." He said to her while blushing furiously as he hands her the naked sculpture.

Koneko's face turns several shades of red at the naked sculpture of herself with ears and a tail. She feels her heart race at the gift from her beloved Issei. "Thank you Ise-senpai" She said to him softly.

Milly's eyes widened when she saw the amazing sculpture of Koneko. "Where's mine at Ise-kun?" She asks him while pouting.

Kobato feels jealous of her kouhai receiving such a gift from Issei. "Yes, where's ours at Ise-kun?" She asks him as she leaks out some of her aura.

Issei sighs a bit at his senpai and his kouhai. "Sorry, I didn't have enough for more than one" He said to them with a small frown.

Rias sighs as she watches her peerage being jealous over Issei's gift, but she could help feeling jealous of a certain white haired loli.

Rias is not the only one that's feeling jealous of Koneko. Irina, Asia, and Xenovia are also jealous of her.

"Okay quiet down. I just got permission to unseal my other bishop from onee-chan" Rias said to her peerage with a small smile.

"Ooh Shi-chan is finally going to be free" Koneko said to her king with a small smile. She's happy that she'll get to be with her friend.

"Who's Shi-chan?" Issei asks tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

"Shinobu-chan is my other bishop that was sealed because she couldn't control her sacred gear, but now I got permission to free her" Rias said to Issei.

Issei nods at Rias while smiling, but on the inside he's praying that the girl is not a loli. _Please for the love of god. Let it be a girl with big breasts and not a loli_.

Rias leads her peerage to the first floor of the club to the sealed room where Shinobu is at. "Shinobu I'm here to free you" She said to her bishop with a small smile.

Issei groans when he sees the cute blond loli. _What's wrong with you god? Why can't you give me a break? _He feels like he entered an alternate world where everyone is a loli and they want him.

**"Ooh another blond haired loli" Ai said giggling a bit at her partner.**

Shinobu nods at Rias before turning her attention to Issei. "Ooh who's this handsome guy? I thought you only recruited females" She said to her king a bit curious.

Rias groans a bit at the reminder that everyone in her peerage is a female except for Issei. "He's my newest pawn, his name is Issei" She said to the blond haired loli.

"Ara Ara. Looks like our kouhai is crushing on Issei already" Akeno said teasingly with a small grin.

Shinobu blushes lightly at what Akeno just said, but she couldn't help herself from looking at the brown haired boy.

Rias quickly unseals Shinobu. "You're free now. My peerage will be training you to help with control your sacred gear" She said to the blond haired girl.

Shinobu nods at Rias as she walks out of the room and towards Issei. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Shinobu, our king's other bishop" She said to him with a small smile.

Issei sighs as he accepts his fate. "It's nice to meet you Shinobu-chan" He said to her with a strained smile as he touches her hand.

Shinobu blushes lightly at what Issei just called her. "I don't mind you calling me that. I'll call you Ise-kun" She said to him giggling a bit. She gasps as she accidentally freezes time after being touched by him.

After the time unfreezes he learns that Shinobu possesses the sacred gear, Forbidden Balor View. He quickly lets go of her hand.

"Sorry about that, I was a bit surprised and accidentally used my power" Shinobu said to him while blushing lightly.

Issei smiles and nods at her, but inside his mind he's crying at his fate.

**"Should I start calling you Lord loli king for now on or just wait until it's official?" Ai asks her partner teasingly.**

Issei doesn't say anything to Ai's provocation and ignores it completely.

"While me, Akeno, and Kobato leave to help onee-chan. All of you will be training Shinobu and helping her to get better control over her sacred gear" Rias said to the peerage.

"Don't try to get ahead of everyone Koneko-chan" Kobato said glaring at the white haired loli.

"Don't worry I'll keep a watch on her, so she doesn't end up crazy" Milly said to the blond haired loli.

Kobato nods at Milly before leaving with Rias and Akeno through the teleportation seal.

Before training Issei got the help of Sona's pawn Sonya to help Shinobu control her gear.

Time skip: 2 Hours later

"Thanks for helping Sonya." Issei said to Sona's pawn with a small smile.

"You're welcome Hyoudou, but you owe me a date after Koneko-chan" Sonya said to him with a small smile while blushing deeply.

Issei couldn't believe that Sonya agreed to help with Shinobu if he takes her on a date. He also seen Sona's other pawn look jealous of her.

"Yes, I know Sonya. I won't forget" Issei said to her with a half-hearted smile.

**"My my you're really going for that harem lord loli King" Ai said to him teasingly with a wide grin.**

"Shut up you. I don't want to hear it" Issei said to Ai in frustration.

"Are you arguing with your Ddraig?" Sonya asks him curiously.

"Yes she won't stop teasing me at all" Issei said with a small frown.

"Well that's interesting to know Ddraig is a girl" Sonya said giggling a bit.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what she just said" Issei said to the blond haired loli while blushing deeply.

Sonya looks at Issei as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Try me" She said to him.

Issei sighs a bit as he nods at Sonya. "Don't say I didn't warn you" He said to her in defeat. He tells the blond haired loli exactly what Ai just said not to long ago.

Sonya blushes furiously after learning what the dragon just said. "U-um wow, but I'm curious that why all the girls that surround you are my type of body" She said to him giggling a bit.

Issei closes his eyes to calm himself down. "They're all attracted to me including my king's and yours older sisters. Not to mention Koneko's goal of collecting me a harem" He said to her while blushing deeply.

Sonya doesn't say anything to Issei and instead blushes deeply as she unknowingly helped with Koneko's goal.

"Ise-senpai lets go home" Koneko said to the brown haired boy with a small smile. She's happy that her plan is working. She'll have to talk to Sona's pawn later on when they're both free.

Issei nods at Koneko before turning his attention to Milly. "Are you going back home or coming with us?" He asks the red haired loli.

Milly grins widely. "Of course I'll be coming with you" She said to him excitedly.

Sonya giggles loudly. "Good luck with your loli harem. I'll be looking forward to joining it" She said to him teasingly before leaving the club and going home.

Issei blushes furiously at what Sonya just said. "Bye" He said as he watches the blond haired girl leave finally.

"Ise-kun congrats on getting another loli to join your harem" Milly said to him teasingly with a small grin.

Issei couldn't say anything and instead his face turns a dark shade of red.

Koneko giggles a bit as she watches her beloved get teased by Milly. She puts the sculpture in her bag before walking over to Issei and grabbing his hand.

"No fair Koneko-chan" Milly said to her fellow loli before taking Issei's other hand.

It doesn't take long to get to the front door.

"Can you let go of my hands, so we can go inside and sleep?" Issei asks the two lolis.

Koneko and Milly both frown at Issei before letting go of his hands.

Issei thanks them before unlocking and opening the door. As soon as he walks into the house, he hears a loud scream.

Issei's house.

"Onii-channnnn" Aria screams loudly as she tackles her brother onto the ground and hugs him tightly. "Did Onii-chan miss Aria? Aria missed Onii-chan a lot" She said to him in a loving voice.

**"Ooh you have a cute little sister." Ai said with a small smile. "I can tell that she's a huge bro-con too" She said to him giggling loudly.**

Issei blushes deeply at what Ai just said about his little sister being a bro-con. He looks down at his adorable little sister. "Hi Aria. It's been awhile since I've seen you. Yes I missed you a lot" He said to her with a heart melting smile.

Aria feels her knees buckle under her big brother's loving smile. "Aria loves onii-chan a lot" She said to him with a bright red face.

Koneko clears her throat a few times while blushing from that intense smile. "When did you have a little sister my Ise?" She asks her beloved curiously.

Milly nods at Koneko's question wanting to know if it's true or not.

Issei smiles a bit at Koneko. "I always had a little sister Koneko-chan. She's just been gone for awhile and returned today" He said to the white haired loli. "I like you to meet Aria Hyoudou. She's my little sister" He said to them with a small smile.

"Hello Aria. I'm Milly Gremory" She said to the brown haired loli.

"I'm Koneko Toujou. It's nice to meet my little sister" She said to her with a small smile.

Aria looks at both of the lolis in front of her with a small glare. "What do you mean by me being your little sister?" She asks Koneko with wide eyes.

Milly giggles a bit at Aria. "Oh Koneko will be your sister for now on. She's planing on being your brother's wife" She said to the brown haired loli.

Aria's eyes widened at what Milly just said about Koneko. "Noooooo!. Onii-chan promised to marry me" She said loudly.

Issei blushed deeply as he remembered that promise somewhat, but he didn't think she'll remember that years later.

"Oh so, you're a bro-con towards your onii-chan" Milly said to Aria teasingly with a wide grin.

Aria blushes deeply at what Milly just said about her, but she doesn't deny it at all.

**"I told you so my Ise. She's a bro-con and she wants you badly" Ai said to her partner while giggling a bit.**

Issei looks at Aria with wide eyes. "Mm I had a feeling that you liked me that way when you made me promise to marry you" He said to her while blushing deeply.

Aria couldn't look at Issei's eyes, but she shyly nods at him. She looks at her competition for her brother. "Onii-chan's mine" She said as she hugs him possessively.

Milly giggles a bit. "Your little sister is worse than my onee-chan when being a sis-con" She said to Issei teasingly with a small grin.

Koneko smiles a bit at her beloved's little sister. She'll have to talk to her into joining the loli harem. "We need to go to sleep Ise-senpai" She said to him softly.

Issei nods at Koneko. He tries to pull Aria off him, but she doesn't let go.

Milly giggles loudly at the siblings. "Looks like Aria-chan will have to sleep with us tonight" She said loudly.

Aria blushes furiously at what Milly just said about her sleeping with Issei. Blood leaks out of her nose at the thought of sleeping with her big brother and not really sleeping.

"Pervert" Koneko said to Aria while giggling a bit at the cute girl.

"Ise-kun I didn't know your little sister is a pervert" Milly said teasing him a bit more.

Issei's face turns bright red at what Milly just said about his little sister. "Aria your nose is bleeding" He said to her in embarrassment.

Aria blushes deeply as she quickly wipes her nose clean, but doesn't pull away from him.

Issei sighs a bit as he wraps his arms around Aria which causes her to squeal loudly inside her mind. He gets up from the ground and carries his little sister upstairs to his room.

"You're a very naughty onii-chan for taking your little sister to your room" Milly said teasing him some more.

Issei lays Aria down on the bed before taking off his clothes until he's just in his boxers. He made sure to lock the door, so the other girls won't come in.

"Eek what are you doing Onii-chan" Aria said as she covers her eyes, but she secretly watches him undress.

Issei rolls his eyes at his 'innocent' little sister. "I'm just going to sleep like I normally do Aria." He said to her before he gets onto the bed and under the blanket.

Aria lays her head down on Issei's left arm while Milly takes the right side of him.

Koneko sleeps curled up on Issei's chest.

**"Wow partner. You have three lolis sleeping together with you" Ai said proud of him.**

Issei doesn't say anything to her as he drifts off to dreamland.

Morning came quickly, Issei gets up from the bed after pulling away from his little sister and Milly. He had to also move Koneko slowly not to wake her up.

Time skip: 2 hours later

Issei, Koneko, and Milly meet both Rias and Akeno after getting dressed.

Rias tells Issei to meet up with Akeno at her place. He agreed, but inside he's fuming by being told what to do.

"See you later Ise-senpai" Koneko said to her beloved as she gives him a quick kiss on the right cheek. She runs off right after.

Milly does the same while blushing lightly. She quickly pulls away and runs off to the academy.

"Ara, Ara. They seem really happy" Akeno said with a small grin, but she also feels a stab at her heart.

Issei ignores what Akeno said and just nods. He touches both of the cheeks that were just kissed by the two lolis.

Issei and Akeno both walk to the shrine without talking to each other.

It didn't take long to walk to the shrine with Akeno who's wearing her miko outfit.

As soon as they arrive at the shrine, A bright light shines down from the sky and a person with 12 golden wings appears.

Issei sighs a bit in relief that the person is not a loli.

Ai doesn't say anything. 'Oh you'll be surprised my Ise' she thought to herself giggling a bit.

"Hello Sekiryuutei" Michael said to the brown haired boy as he lands on the ground.

Issei looks at the strange feminine looking male curiously. "Who are you?" He asks him.

"I'm Michael, the leader of the angels" He said to him with a small smile. "I came to help you Sekiryuutei" He said to him as he summons Ascalon.

Issei looked at the shining sword Michael summoned with aw.

**"That is Ascalon, the holy sword. It was used to kill a dragon, you'll be much stronger with that. We'll just have to assimilate it" Ai said to her host.**

Michael laughs a bit at Issei. "This is Ascalon. I want you to have it." He said as he hands the sword over to him.

Issei thanks Michael for the sword and immediately assimilates it with the boosted gear.

Michael leaves right after Issei starts to assimilate Ascalon.

Time skip until the day of Conference

Morning came quickly and Issei noticed he forgot to lock the door last night, so when he saw Asia looking at him with three lolis sleeping around him. He knew he was screwed.

"U-um sorry Issei-san. I'll let you get back to what you were doing" Asia said to him while blushing furiously as her heart breaks from the sight. She quickly shuts the door and runs downstairs to the kitchen and sits down on a stool.

**"Well looks like the cats out of the bag my Ise" Ai said to him giggling a bit.**

"That was Asia and most like she's going to tell Akeno and my onee-sama" Milly said groaning a bit at the thought.

Koneko nods at Milly. "Well now she knows that Ise is ours" She said to her fellow harem sister.

Last night before going to bed, Koneko talked with Aria about why she and Milly are together with her brother. She also told her about the plan to give Issei a loli harem and asked if she wanted to join. All she got was a scream of yes while Aria's nose was bleeding quite a bit. They all agreed to sleep together with their beloved Issei.

Aria quietly nods at Koneko. She's planning to ask her parents to transfer her to the same school as her older brother, so she can have more time with him.

Issei sighs a bit as he gets off the bed. "Milly we have to go to the club and meet the others" He said to the red haired loli.

Milly nods at Issei. "Yes, we'll be going to the meeting with onee-chan" She said to him.

Issei grabs his uniform and puts it on before leaving the room. He walks downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "Good morning Argento-san, Himejima-san" he said while waving at them.

Akeno smiles a bit at Issei. "Good morning Issei-kun. I see that you had a really good one" She said to him teasingly with a small grin.

Issei blushes deeply at Akeno's accusation, but he doesn't deny it at all. He quickly eats the food while waiting for Milly and Koneko to come down.

Ten minutes later both Koneko and Milly come down along with Aria.

"Ara Ara. My two cute kouhai are really bold and not to mention a bro-con" Akeno said to the three lolis teasingly with a wide grin.

The three lolis all look down to hide the blush on their cheeks.

"Onii-chan have a nice day. I'll be waiting for you to get back" Aria said to Issei as she sneaks a quick kiss on his right cheek before running back upstairs and shutting the door to his room.

Issei blushes deeply as he touches the cheek his little sister just kissed.

"Ara Ara. Rias is going to love finding out that all three of you slept together" Akeno said giggling a bit.

"Time to go now. Stop teasing us" Issei said to the blacked haired girl as he grabs Milly's and Koneko's hand and leaves for the academy.

"My kouhais are so cute, but why does it hurt seeing him happy with others" Akeno said to herself as she touches where her heart is at. Lately she didn't have much time with her boyfriend and instead she's getting jealous of girls being with Issei. _I'll ask Rias for some time off after the meeting._

Kuoh Academy

Issei and both girls arrived at the building in Kuoh Academy.

Koneko and Milly both felt like they died and went to heaven.

"Koneko-chan, Milly-chan. We're here" Issei said to them. He's been trying to get them to wake up.

**"Oh you did that to them my Ise because you held their hands without them doing it" Ai said to him teasingly.**

Issei blushes furiously at what Ai just said, but he couldn't disagree with her. _Am I accepting my fate in being a lolicon? No I can't do that. _**Why not? They have feelings for you. They won't use you like the other girls. **Issei rubs his eyes thinking he's dreaming because on his shoulder is two of him, but each one different. One looks angelic, while the other is demonic. _Don't listen to him. You should not accept your fate, what will mom and dad say? _He nods at the angelic version of himself. **They won't care as long as you're happy. They didn't care when you had all those girls in your room together. Not to mention that all the lolis you're attracting are really cute. **Issei nods at the reasoning of the demonic version of himself while blushing at the last sentence. Before he can decide, he's slapped gently by Koneko.

"Ise-senpai, you're back. Did something happen?" Koneko asks him as she tilts her head to the side.

Issei blushes deeply as he recalls what his demonic side said, but he quickly shakes his head. "I must have been day dreaming" he said to himself. "No there's nothing wrong Koneko-chan. Lets all go to the club" He said to them.

Koneko nods at Issei with a happy smile. She leads both Issei and Milly to the club. She knocks on the door and waits.

"Pass" Rias said loudly.

Koneko walks into the club along with Issei and Milly.

"Finally you're here. We've been waiting for you" Rias said glaring a bit at Issei and Milly.

"Sorry onee-sama" Milly said to Rias while blushing lightly in embarrassment.

Rias sighs as she nods at Milly.

"Okay everyone is here. Koneko and Shinobu you will stay here" Rias said to them.

Koneko and Shinobu both nod at Rias.

Faction Meeting

The factions are waiting for Rias and her servants to come.

"When will Ise-kun come?" Serafall whined at Sara.

Sara rubs her head a bit from Serafall whining about Issei. She's sure the other leaders are secretly tired of her. "Soon" She said to the black haired loli.

As soon as she finished saying that, Rias and her servants appear.

"Sorry for being late my servants didn't wake up on time" Rias said to everyone while blushing in embarrassment.

"It's okay sister of Maou" Michelle said to Rias with a small smile.

Issei looks at everyone noticing two female angels making his face turn pale white. _For the love of god. please don't let that be Michael. _He feels like he's going to faint from being surrounded by so many lolis. _At least Azazel is a guy like me. _That thought comforted him.

"I'm Michelle, I represent the angels. This is Gabriel" The cute blond haired loli said with a bright smile.

That was the sound of Issei's hope shattering.

Gabriel smiles brightly at everyone, but she couldn't keep her attention off a certain servant.

"I'm Azazel and I represent the faction of the fallen angels. This is Valery the vanishing white dragon" 'He' said with a small smile.

"Azazel what are you doing in that form? Everyone here is comfortable in their true forms" Michelle asks the leader of the fallen angels with a small frown.

Issei didn't like the sound of that.

**"Oh I bet he's really a loli too just like everyone else. I can hear the sound of your last hope shattering" Ai said to her host giggling loudly.**

Valery was ignoring everyone except for looking at her rival.

**"Looks like our handsome mate is here. I know you don't want to fight him to death because of those dreams you had" Sagiri said to her host teasingly.**

Valery blushes deeply at what her dragon just said about Issei, but also remembering those naughty dreams filled with her rival.

Azazel laughs loudly as 'he' rubs the back of his head. "Sorry forgot, but I was using this form to drink" He said to Michelle. She closes her eyes and changes into her true form. A cute long black haired loli with a white dress on.

"Let me re-introduce myself. I'm Azuza and I represent the fall angels faction" She said with a small smile.

Issei looks at the black haired loli with wide eyes, he could hear the sound of his mind and last hope shattering just like that. He ends up fainting from shock.

Milly giggles a bit at Issei losing his mind. She gently slaps him on the face until he wakes up.

Issei wakes up after being slapped twice. "It's not a dream. It's a nightmare" He said with eyes full of fear.

Milly giggles loudly at Issei. "It's not so bad, you're surrounded by girls. You should be happy" She said to him with a small grin.

"I'm Sara and this is Serafall. We both represent the devils" The red haired loli said with a cute smile.

Kuoh Academy-ORC

While the meeting was going on, A group of mysterious people approached Koneko and Shinobu.

Back to the meeting.

Azuza looks at Issei and Valery. "What do you both think of the peace treaty? Do you want War or Peace?" She asks them.

Issei frowns a bit at Azuza. "Of course I want peace. I don't want my love ones to die" He said to the black haired loli.

Azuza nods at Issei before turning her attention to Valery. "Which side are you on?" She asks the white haired loli.

"I want to fight stronger people" Valery said excitedly.

Azuza sighs a bit at the battle maniac. "You can still fight strong people with peace" She said to host of the vanishing white dragon.

Issei looks at Michelle. "Why was Asia exiled from the church?" He asks the leader of the angels even though the nun betrayed him.

Michelle frowns at Issei as she explains the situation in heaven. "Are both of you happy with being devils?" She asks them.

"We're both happy in our current life-style" Asia and Xenovia said to the angel leader with a small smile.

Azuza comments about her subordinate Reynare.

Issei gets angry at Azuza making the room tense until time is suddenly frozen.

"Rias this is the power of Shinobu" Sara said to her little sister.

Rias nodded at Sara knowing already that means she was kidnapped.

Time skip: End of battle with magicians with Rias and Issei.

"Thanks for the blood Ise-kun" Shinobu said to him while blushing lightly.

Issei nods at Shinobu and smiles a bit. He couldn't look at her because when he used dress-break it affected her and Rias.

Shinobu giggles a bit as she goes and puts on another set of clothes before joining back with Koneko, Issei, and Rias.

Issei sighs as he hands the additional bracelet to Shinobu.

All four of them leave right away.

Shinobu destroyed the transportation circled used by the magicians.

Azuza vs Katerea

Just before Azuza is going to defeat Katerea, She's attacked by Valery. "What are you doing Valery? Are you betraying us?" She asks the white haired loli.

"This side is more fun. My real name is Valery Lucifer. The remaining descendant of the original Lucifer" She said loudly. She looks down at Issei with a small smile. "You're my rival Ise-kun" She said to him excitedly.

**"This is why you'll be single for the rest of your life" Sagiri said to her host while silently crying that she'll be too.**

Issei vs Valery.

Valery grits her teeth at what Sagiri just said about her. She looks down at Issei with a small grin. "How about I kill your parents and little sister?" She suggests to him

Issei gets extremely angry at what Valery just said about his family.

**Welsh dragon balance breaker**

Issei's entire body is covered in a red armor and wings come out of his back.

"Balance breaker" Rias said in surprise.

"Yes and it's a complete one just like Valery" Azuza said a bit surprised.

"It must have been when he trained for that week" Rias said with a small smile.

Azuza nods at Rias. "Yes, but also his anger at Valery" She said to the red haired girl.

**"Red's host is even stronger than we thought. He's almost as strong as you Valery" Sagiri said to her host a bit in surprise.**

"Yes he became stronger from the hate he has for you Sagiri" Valery said to the white dragon excitedly.

"Stop talking" Issei said as he appears in the air. "Ascalon".

**Blade**

**"Your mate also has a dragon slayer. You have to be careful" Sagiri said to her host.**

Valery nods as she dodges the blade quickly.

They continue to fight each other for awhile with both ending up being injured.

"Very good my Ise. You're even stronger than I anticipated" Valery said to him as her armor comes back.

Issei frowns a bit at Valery's armor coming back after he smashed it. He looks down noticing the cracked jewel that came from his rival's armor. "Ai sacred gears work and evolve according to the will of their users right?" He asks his partner.

**"Yes, but are you prepared to die for it my Ise?" Ai asks him.**

"No I'm not, I haven't healed my heart completely. But I can endure any pain I receive" Issei said to her.

**"Very good. I guess I'll have to prepare myself also" Ai said to him.**

"What are you planning?" Valery asks her rival.

"Vanishing Dragon, Valery. I'm going to use your power" Issei shouts loudly as he crushes the jewel. A bright light surrounds his hand as he screams loudly in pain.

"Ise-senpai" Koneko said worried about her beloved.

**"That fool is being suicidal. Is he trying to kill himself?" Sagiri asks her host.**

Valery feels her heart breaking a bit at the sounds of Issei's painful screams.

"If Kobato-chan can mix holy and demonic together, then so can I" Issei said loudly. He lifts his hand as a blue circle appears on his hand. "I'll make it through. Take my will and resolve" He said loudly.

**Vanishing dragon power is taken**

Valery and Sagiri are both surprised.

**"Impossible. That should not have been possible at all" Sagiri said loudly.**

After Valery unleashed half-dimension, Issei continued to fight her until they almost both fall down.

"You're really powerful my Ise" Valery said to him as she stands up. "He's worthy for me to use Juggernaut drive" She said with a small smile.

**"Valery you shouldn't do that and besides there's an upside to losing" Sagiri said to her host teasingly.**

"What do you mean Sagiri?" Valery asks her dragon partner a bit curious.

**"Well when a male dragon defeats a female. She becomes his mate. All you have to do is admit that you lost" Sagiri said to her host teasingly.**

Valery's eyes widened while her face turns bright red at what Sagiri said. She starts to imagine some naughty things she'll do with Issei, but she quickly shakes her head.

**"My my I didn't know you were perverted" Sagiri said teasing her host some more. **

"Be quiet Sagiri" Valery said to her dragon partner while blushing furiously as she begins to chant the song.

Just as she starts chanting the song, someone she knows breaks in and lands next to her. She looks at the descendant of Sun Wukong. "What are you doing here Bikou?" She asks him with a small frown.

Bikou looks at his teammate with wide eyes. "What happened to you? You look like you got beaten pretty badly" He said to her.

Valery blushes deeply at what Bikou just said, but she nods. "My rival Ise-kun was much more powerful than I thought" She said to him.

Bikou nods at Valery. "Well I came because we're being called back" He said to her.

Valery sighs a bit as she nods at her teammate. "Very well" She said to him. She looks at Issei and smiles a bit. "You won this time my Ise. I'll be seeing you much more" She said as she walks over to the downed brown haired boy. She pulls him up and kisses him on the right cheek before running back to her teammate.

Issei blushes deeply at what his rival just did to him.

**"That's a start. Good job Valery" Sagiri said to her host happily. She couldn't wait to get free from that sacred gear and attack red's handsome host.**

Valery smiles and nods at Sagiri.

Bikou looks at Valery with wide eyes full of shock. "Wow I didn't see that coming, but lets go" He said to her.

They both disappear causing Issei to sigh in relief.

**"Mm now I remember. I forgot to tell you that if a male dragon defeats a female. She becomes his mate" Ai said to Issei giggling loudly.**

Issei collapses right after what Ai just said about Valery being his mate. "You should have told me that before I fought her" He said to her with a bit anger.

"Ise-senpai" Koneko said loudly as she runs and tackles him. She wraps her arms around his body and nuzzles him.

Issei sighs a bit as he gently rubs Koneko's head. "I'm okay Koneko-chan. I just found out something new about dragons" He said to her while blushing deeply.

Koneko looks up at Issei as she smiles a bit. "Like what?" She asks him as she tilts her head to the side a bit curious.

Issei's face turns several shades of red at how cute Koneko looks. "If a male dragon defeats a female. She becomes his mate" He said to her.

Koneko giggles a bit at what Issei just said. She's really happy that her loli harem plan is going just as planned. "I'm happy that you're okay" She said to him with a cute smile. She pulls away from him and goes back to the others.

Issei smiled brightly at Koneko as he got off the ground and walked over to Michelle. He already decided that he'll ask if Asia and Xenovia can pray to god even after they betrayed him, but this was the last thing he'll do for them. "Michelle-sama. I have a favor to ask" He said to the loli angel.

Michelle smiles at Issei. "You can just call me Michelle or Michelle-chan. Ise-kun" She said to him in a loving voice.

Issei swallows a few times as he nods at Michelle. "Okay Michelle-chan, can you let Asia and Xenovia pray to god?" He asks her with a small smile.

Michelle blushed lightly when Issei called her with chan. "I can do that Ise-kun." She said to him happily.

Asia and Xenovia both smiled brightly at them being able to pray now, but also remember they betrayed Issei.

"Well see you later Ise-kun. Don't have to much fun with your loli harem" Azuza said to him teasingly with a small grin before leaving with her men.

Every loli near Issei blush deeply at what Azuza just said.

"Okay I'll need to go now. Bye Ise-kun" Michelle said to him with a loving smile. She's ready to leave, but her sister doesn't move at all making her giggle a bit. "Gabriel. Is there anything you want to tell me? Do you want to stay with Ise-kun?" She asks her sister teasingly with a small grin.

Gabriel blushes furiously at what her older sister just said, but she nods a bit.

Issei's eyes widened as he looked at the cute blond haired angel loli.

**"Ooh looks like the loli angel fell in love with you and doesn't want to leave" Ai said to her host teasingly.**

Issei blushes furiously at what Ai just said to him. _Looks like I need a bigger bed_

Michelle smiles a bit at Gabriel. She's happy that her little sister finally found someone, but also a bit jealous of her staying with the handsome brown haired boy. "Very well. You can stay with Ise-kun, but be careful outside the house" She said to her fellow angel.

Gabriel smiles brightly as she nods at Michelle, but on the inside she's jumping up and down while shouting that Issei belongs to her.

"Take good care of my little sister Ise-kun" Michelle said to the brown haired boy before leaving.

Issei nodded at Michelle as he watched her leave.

Time skip: A few days later

Issei looks at the fallen angel leader with wide eyes. "What are you doing here Azuza-sama?" He asks her curiously.

Azuza giggles a bit at Issei. "Well I'm the new advisor for the club under Sara's request to help you, Shinobu, and Kobato to master your sacred gears" She said to him with a cute smile. "You don't have to call me Azuza-sama. You can just call me Azuza or Azuza-chan just like Michelle" She said to him.

Issei doesn't say anything, but nods at Azuza. "I see. I'm going to go lay down on the couch and cry Azuza-chan" He said to her as he goes on the couch. He lays down and cries because of because of being surrounded by another loli.

Azuza giggles loudly at Issei. "Aw you should be happy that a cute loli like myself finds you attractive" She said to him with a small grin. "Oh I almost forgot. Sara has order Rias and her peerage to move into your house" She said to him.

Issei's eyes widen at what Azuza just said about Sara ordering Rias and her peerage to move into his house. He bites his bottom lip a few times to keep himself from screaming and yelling at the black haired loli.

Time skip: School ends

Issei felt a bit angry at Sara for practically ordering him to house Rias and her peerage.

It doesn't take long to get home, Milly, Koneko, and Issei all see Rias in front of the house.

"Onee-sama you're here already I see" Milly said to Rias with a small frown.

"Yes everyone else is already inside" Rias said to her little sister.

**End of the chapter: Holy shit this was a long chapter xD. This was suppose to be uploaded yesterday, but I wasn't feeling too well. This took me about two days to write :D. I think I did a good job remembering the scenes from the LN and Anime without looking it up :P. I might have change it up a bit with Issei meeting Serafall and Sara at the school. Oh boy Issei is losing his mind after finding out Michael and Azazel are both lolis. You can hear the sound of his mind and hope shatter. I think I did a pretty good job remembering the Issei vs Vali fight in the LN/Anime xD. Well Issei is stronger here because he already achieved balance breaker non complete version before the fight. Just warning this story is not going to be a lot of action, more humor with Issei adjusting his life with aggressive lolis. Next chapter Issei finds out his house has been renovated overnight while he's sleeping. After being trained he goes with Rias and her peerage to the young devils gathering where he meets two people, one he recogizes, but in a different form. I will be changing the part of Issei's training. He ends up meeting a certain supreme loli dragon while training. Now then below will be the updated harem xD.**

**Updated harem:**

**Main: Koneko Toujou.**

**Fem Ddraig-Ai**

**Fem Kiba-Kobato**

**Ophis**

**Kunou**

**Fem Great Red-Akane**

**Fem Gasper-Shinobu**

**Fem Millicas-Milly**

**Fem Sirzechs-Sara**

**Gabriel**

**Fem Vali-Valery**

**Serafall**

**Fem Saji-Sonya**

**Fem Michael-Michelle(Issei thinks the world is after him for being a pervert in the past.)**

**Fem Azazel-Azuza(Poor issei. His mind and hope shattered after this) xD.**

**Aria Hyoudou(Issei's little sister. Incest is wincest)**

**Ravel**

**Fem Raiser-Reyna (Poor Issei. His mind just imploded and he lost the will to live) xD.**

**Ruruko**

**Fem Ajuka-Akashi(At this point Issei wants the world to end)**

**Fem Falbium-Fate(At this point Issei just stopped caring and accepted his fate as the loli king)** **xD.**

**So I'm done with the harem. Wew Issei will have 21 lolis going after him xD. Not sure if I should add Katase or Murayama as the last harem girls. Issei is a very lucky guy. :P. I don't own any of the images above. They belong to the artists. Read and review. More reviews=Faster updates :). Hope everyone have a nice day.**


End file.
